Demon Among Dragons
by Crowfeast
Summary: After left his old life behind, he is now looking forward to a new chapter in this new world. However, he has new problems, a personal crisis of dealing with the past, and finally... all the incredibly beautiful women that seem to not understand modesty. He is in for a hell of a time. Naruto/Strong/Harem(5 to 6). Yuri and Lemons to come.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Fox Appears, Dragon Clashing

In the world, there are two places. There is first place known as the Elemental Nations that is herald as the nation of ninjas and ancient life. It was sitting in the middle of a dead area where people thought there was nothing there but water. However it is later learned there is people and an entire continent that is located there. From this point they learned that this place is enterable but it is dangerous with people having the power to create and control the elements and even do things only seen in anime. What most did not know though is that the reason that they were sealed off is due to the Sage of Six Paths fearing that what would come of teaching the people the way of Ninjutsu. Basically those that would abuse it would go to places without it and start trying to enslave the world. So after sealing the nations off he made sure it did not happen but there are exceptions to the rule now thanks to the modern world being that far ahead of the shinobi world.

Due to the fear of the world the lords of those nations agree to trade agreements and peace treaties as they could have new luxuries. However, this eventually lead to those places supplying them having control over their lords with the threat of losing their goods and thus they did what they wanted.

But the thing the world did not know is that a certain shinobi or ex-shinobi was now heading his way to the land of Japan in the hopes of finding a new beginning.

A young 15 year old teen was seen climbing the side of the mountain. This teen had blond hair that was spiked, blue eyes, whisker marks on his face, and a tan complexion. He was standing almost 6 feet tall and had a impressive muscular frame. It was hidden under his school uniform which was a red jacket and pants while having a white shirt underneath and a black tie. After climbing the side of the mountain he sighed,

"Man not using chakra can be a serious pain in the ass." He looked up at the giant school that was sitting there in front of him. "Man who the hell builds a school on the top of a mountain next to a coastline? It is probably cheap location but at the same time a real pain in the ass for the construction team." Looking over at the front entrance, "You two can come out I know your there." Out of the shadows came two teens one a tall lanky blond hair teen with another being a short, puggy boy with glasses.

"Woah you're good if you were able to detect us." Naruto sweatdropped,

'Seriously that was stealth? I mean I was better than them when I was still in the fucking academy.'

'**True brat, but honestly you were caught many times afterwards.'**

'Maybe so but you have to admit when it came to stealth and sneaking around the villages and stealing stuff I was #1.'

'**Yeah but too bad that is all you were good for.'**

"So who are you guys?" The tall teen smiled,

"Names Kosuke, my friend here is Tamao." The two shook Naruto's hand but he could see they were nervous.

"Why are you guys just hanging out at the entrance of the school?" The tall one smiled while getting a perverted smile on his face. This leads to Naruto seeing him point out to the main courtyard.

"Take a look it is about to start." Naruto frowned before looking and seeing something that freaked him out.

"What the fuck! What is with this place!"

Standing there was a large mob of girls, some dressed with shirts tied to the point they are strained against their breasts, short skirts, and long leggings. The other group was wearing white shirts with ties and having on skirts as well. Naruto was freaking out more due to how freaking sexy all the women are here and how big their breasts and asses were.

'What in the hell world did I stumble into? Seriously is there something in the water here?'

**'Hmph, their not so great I have better sizes than them.' **

'Come again!'

'**N-n-nothing, I said nothing you flesh bag!' **Soon the link was cut drawing Naruto back to the fight.

Standing at the front of the two opposing groups were two really knockout beautiful girls. One had long blue hair that was done up in a bun, wearing a white top that was strained against her breasts, a short skirt that was showing off her ass and legs, black heels, gold eyes with slits in them, and she had some kind of pair of brass knuckles. More, they are on one of her hands and she had a predator like smile with her fang like teeth.

The other girl, she had long red hair with a bun like style on her head. She had red eyes, a white top with a tie, short skirt showing off her panties from the right angle, and wearing some gloves on her hands.

"Kyoka I will not stand by while you bully the innocent people of this school!" The girl smiled,

"You fool, you should know the natural order of things the weak are eaten to feed the strong." Naruto frowned, while true this is not nature and they are not eating each other. It reminded him of 'him'.

Naruto saw the two of them rush at each other. From this point, Kyoka if he remembered correctly was blocking with one hand all of her opponents punches and kicks. At the same time the one's she did not block either moved outo f range of them or just redirected the flow of the move. Reminding him of his own art but to a much flashier degree.

"Woah man this fight is so close!"

"I know man it is amazing to see two of the strongest girls in this school going at it!" Naruto raised an eyebrow,

"I've been meaning to ask what is with the girls in this school? I mean aren't there more guys?" The two looked at Naruto like he grew a second head,

"Don't you know this school was turned Co-ed like a year ago. There is literally a population of 99.9% female here!" Naruto's eyes popped out of his skull,

"Seriously?"

"Yep." Naruto looked and sighed,

"Man Jiraiya would have a field day with this." The two men heard the name and asked,

"How do you know the great Sage of literature?" Naruto sweatdropped,

"He's my-," Naruto heard an explosion and they were drawn back to the fight.

Sitting there in a wall was the red hair girl whose top was destroyed revealing her breasts to everyone. Her skirt was ruffled up as well and she looked worse for ware.

"She has two broken ribs and a shattered leg. At this rate if she continues doing this she is going to die." Naruto sighed, "Man I hate this, curse my impulses." Naruto walked up to the two girl and this caused the teens to wave him to not do it.

"Hey!" Everyone turned and Kyoka saw a boy approaching her. She had not seen this one before meaning he must be a first year then.

"What do you want fresh meat? Do you want some as well?" She slammed her fist together and she smiled ferally at him. Naruto sighed, man him and his bleeding heart,

"You hit her again she is going to die you know that right?" The group is confused, "She has two broken ribs and while it might not be seeable her left leg is broken as well." This shocked the girls and saw he was right, "Not sure how you would explain murder on campus do you?"

Kyoka frowned, she did not pick up on this stuff and this guy did? He must be good so smiling again,

"You seem smarter than most how about you and I go at it then?" Naruto rolled his neck and put his fist in front of him while taking a slightly bouncing stance.

"Fine I guess I got a few minutes before I have to find my room." He watched as the girl looked at him for a second and made a mad dash at him. This leads to Naruto using his left hand and redirecting the flow of the attack away from him. This shocked the girl and before she could recover Naruto brought a vicious knee into her stomach knocking the wind out of her.

The entire group was shocked, this guy just hit the Dragon of Strength. Not just hit her but he injured her from the looks of the knee strike. But it was a fluke right? That is what the group that followed their leader into this fight were thinking but the red hair girl was watching with intrigue and measure.

'There is such a big gap between her and myself but he seems to close the gap so easily. Is he that much stronger than me as well?'

Naruto acting on instinct sent another knee into her stomach forcing Kyoka to back out of the position but soon ate a lead round house kick to the right side of her head. This led to him then throwing a jab and cross at her. She saw these coming and was able to dash away from him and get some time to see him.

'What the fuck! This kid, not even ten seconds and he not only landed three hits on me but he was ready to continue the barrage! Something about this kid is not right!'

"So you going to keep running? I thought you were stronger than that." Naruto kept bouncing in place and this pissed off Kyoka and she rushed him and this time was mixing her footwork. Naruto was surprised,

'Her footwork I can't see where she is going.' He saw the punch coming at his right side and quickly lowered his guard to block it. But another first was coming for his head and saw what she did,

'Fuck it was a feint!' Naruto quickly hardened his arm and blocked the punch coming for his head. This blow sent him skidding across the floor but he soon recovered and was on her again. This time he was watching her movements and saw she was mixing more of her footwork up expecting the same result.

When rushing forward Naruto quickly threw his back leg at Kyoka's leg and within seconds this stopped her momentum.

'Shit!' Kyoka forgot that sometimes people would aim for her legs and this would seriously fuck up her-,

Naruto retaliated with an uppercut from his backhand sending her up into the air. Her head was ringing so she never saw him spinning around and hitting her in the face with a spinning heel kick. This kick sent her skidding across the ground with a thud. She was face down in the dirt and the groups were stunned silent, the strongest dragon or believed to be was beaten down. She barely was able to get any offense going and now she was hurt badly and this guy barely had a scratch on him.

Naruto, seeing her down was about to drop his stance but soon saw a dark aura forming around her. This leads to Naruto seeing her having almost a dragon like creature forming. He frowned and knew that he was going to need to finish this quick or this might turn deadly.

'Master I'm hoping your watching I'm about to show the ultimate defense against this opponent.' Bouncing in his stance he waited for her to charge forward while he prepped his timing. He knew screwing up the timing on this could be fatal in a fight and he had to get this just right.

Kyoka standing up laughed,

"Do you see this?" She showed her hands they were shaking. "I haven't felt this sensation in a long time and it makes me want it more! You're the one, the one that can give me the thrill of fighting!" Naruto smiled,

"We're more alike than I thought but there are some differences. One I don't use my strength to beat up everyone that comes in my way. Two, I don't abuse those that are weaker but help make them stronger. Three, I'm not a dragon in the least," Naruto's aura formed and soon a fox creature formed with nine tails swishing behind it. The aura was dark red and black and soon roared out shaking everyone to their bone. "I'M A DEMON!"

Naruto soon rushed at Kyoka and she rushed forward. Within seconds they were on each other but the minute Kyoka threw her special Dragon punch she was shocked to see his shoulder.

'Now clench the muscles at the moment of impact and push forward!'

Kyoka did not register what happened but the minute she hit him she was sent flying backwards with blood coming out her hand. She soon was sent flying whil staring up at the sky,

'This feeling, is this what it means to lose a fight? Huh, what a peculiar feeling.'

Kyoka hit the ground with a thud and coughed up some blood.

"Its over I win." Naruto took a neutral stance and the entire courtyard was left stunned. Naruto heard some footsteps behind him and saw it was the red head from before. Before he could ask her what she wanted he saw Kyoka stand up and smile,

"That was fun. Tell me boy what is your name?" He frowned at her,

"Naruto." She smiled,

"Naruto, means Malestrom I can't wait see more of what you can do. Be ready I'm coming for a remach! Everyone we are leaving." Soon her entire group of girls followed her but she stopped for a minute. "I forgot something." She walked up to Naruto and without warning she pulled him by his tie and locked lips with him.

The entire courtyard was shocked beyond belief and Naruto was in the same boat of confusion. Especially she slipped some tongue and then left a trail of saliva between them.

"Mhm, tasty can't wait to taste more." She licked her lips and now was leaving. Naruto was confused,

'Kyuubi what the hell was that?' In his head he heard a huff and nothing else. Confusing him more until the red hair girl came up to him and bowed to him.

"Please take me as your disciple!" Naruto held his hands up,

"Nope I'm done with this shit today too many weird things at this point." Naruto quickly turned around and ran away with the girl shouting,

"Master wait!"

Konoha

In the Hokage tower sat a blond hair woman going through some paperwork and sitting there with a bottle of sake at her side. Tsunade Senju was just dealing with the daily grind but starting to realize something that made this job worth it.

Naruto, ever since he left things were just harder for her as a whole and she hated it. More in the sense, she struggled to get her work done, she hated doing the meetings, and more importantly she hated that there was nothing more than ass kissing going on with the shinobi.

Back then he would kick open her door demanding a job or demanding anything to ease his own boredom. I guess she missed the chaos he brought and now realized how dull her life is. Especially since the incident a while back and how she is now forced to deal with the backlash of the incident.

But before she could take another sip a small blue toad appeared on her desk and saw it had a scroll on its back. Knowing who it was from she quickly took it off the toad while giving it some sweets for its trouble.

"Thank you." He nodded his head and poofed away. Opening the scroll she saw a seal on the bottom corner marked, 'Jiraiya only.' And realized that it must be something for the pervert so she left it alone.

_Dear Tsunade,_

_How you been? I know its only been about a week since I left but I'm having a blast so far. Things are different on this part of the world. Everything is so much more advance and things are done more with making up for their lack of chakra. Honestly, it is pretty amazing but you'll never guess this. The school that I enrolled into turns out that it just turned Co-ed. Apparently the female ratio here is like 99.9% and honestly there is something in the air, water, food, or something! The women here are out of this world beautiful and some of them could give you a run for your money when it comes to the chest._

_ Anyway, I left some pics for Jiraiya to kinda stick it to him and at the same time, I'm doing better. I love the new atmosphere and honestly I'm more into this school. Apparently it has some kind of fighting system that people can participate in and I kind of overthrown the natural order of things already. _

_ Yeah I know, I live up to my nickname no? Anyway write to you soon and I'll keep up my studies. _

_Signed, Naruto Uzumaki_

_PS: Tell the others that I'm doing good and if 'she' asks tell her any insult she makes is fine she means nothing to me._

Tsunade smiled at the letter, it sounded like he was doing well. Especially considering what happened to his team and everything prior.

First the village was in a crisis with the death of Hiruzen Sarutobi. Her sensei, the 3rd Hokage, and the man that was a grandfather to Naruto growing up most of his life. If someone had a reason to hate her former teammate Orochimaru this is one of them. Especially given that his teammate was the reason he died and can never see the after life after being eaten by the Shinigami. But the worse was about to come.

Second, he had a run in with the Akautski and learned that they were after him. Well that was the case until the other lords of the lands started bringing in mercenaries from the outside world to hunt them down with their amazing weaponry and this lead to many of the Akautski the most feared group, being wiped out. At this same time, many of them were picked off by range weapons and some by explosives. It was pretty amazing now thinking that the group that was once so feared now only has about five members alive as they know. That includes the man known as Itachi who had disappeared after the members were being hunted down. Naturally this caused more trouble for her after the council got word about this and wanted these people and their weapons for themselves. They, more likely the Civilian Council and Danzo, were pushing to get these weapons for themselves to potentially usurp the land. However, it turns out that the weapons don't react well to those with chakra so it helps in this case. But even then she would refuse to let them bring those kind of tools of destruction, they already had the power to reshape battlefields no point in adding more into the mix.

The worst thing that happened was Sasuke Uchiha fleeing the village and after nearly killing Naruto and the rescue team in his retrieval the council wanted Naruto's head on a silver platter. He was charged with endangerment of a noble clan and charged by just breathing and at this point his career was in jeopardy. But Sasuke escaped the village thanks to the council and made it to Orochimaru throwing the trial out but they demanded he take some time off. Naruto did one better, he quit being a shinobi.

Everyone was shocked by this, especially Kakashi and Jiraiya. He told them he refused to fight for something that is bastardized version of his grandfather's dream. He refused to serve a village that spat on him and demanded he save them in times of crisis.

Sakura saw this as him being jealous of Sasuke and tried to hit him for being dramatic but this led to him hitting her and knocking her out. From this point, he was left on his own for a while until he started training again wanting to get stronger. But he told them that if he did encounter Sasuke again and he had a chance he would kill him on the spot instead of letting him live.

In time, Naruto grew and soon found a third master that took his training more seriously. Looking over at her table on the far side of the room she saw the picture of a teenage Naruto with a brown hair man whose hair was in a ponytail. It was going down his back and he was built like a body builder. The biggest thing is that he was wearing a travelers cloak and a short sleeve black shirt and long baggy pants. On his feet were bandages and on his hands bandages showing signs of dry blood.

This man was Naruto's taijutsu teacher alongside having sessions with Jiraiya and Gai. He was a man of mystery who came to this country and after seeing the fiery passion in Naruto's eyes took him under his wing. Naruto soon trained vigorously under him becoming a powerful warrior in his own right.

Tsunade sighed, that man was an odd one and just so flippant about life and if he died then so be it. He was weaker and that is all that came from this mess.

Naruto after this soon got an invite to a school for children around his age from his teacher a year ago and then took the chance to explore the world and do his own thing. Now their current situation stands with her dealing with the council wanting him back for his status as a weapon or a punching bag. While the others want him to have a happy life outside this horrible village.

She was training three students with two succeeding and the third being a disgrace. Her favorite two disciples are Hinata Hyuuga and Ino Yamanaka who have proven themselves time and time again. They mastered her arts, their clan arts, and even mastered parts of her enhanced strength skill. While Sakura failed in all aspects of training. She could heal yes but she sucked at being a diligent student without bringing up wanting Sasuke to love her and smashing Naruto's face in. She eventually just left her alone to do her own thing and started training the other two to accel.

Tsunade looked out the window and smiled,

"Brat give them hell."

Kyoka

Upon arriving at home, Kyoka's mother a beautiful woman with large breasts and a more mature figure greeted her.

"Kyoka what happened to you!" She smiled,

"Nothing I lost a fight but it was a blast." She looked at her daughter in shock. As the chairwoman of the school hearing things like this was a shock. Her daughter was strong, stronger than most students and if she had to guess stood at the top of the warriors in school. However, to hear that she lost a fight and is happy about it was something unusual.

"Was it this other dragon?"

"No she was too weak to beat me let alone for me to take seriously. No it was a man," Kyoka licked her lips and smiled feral, "His name was Naruto." This shocked her mother,

"Oh so the first year student from the Elemental Nations I see." She smiled at her daughter, "So have you found a perfect mate then?" Her daughter blushed,

"No I only found a rival!"

"Really then why are you blushing so hard?" Kyoka turned her head,

"I kept the tradition I set if a man knocked me down or beat me then I would give him a kiss he would never forget." Her mother laughed loudly, "Stop laughing!"

"I'm sorry daughter go see the doctor to have her check you over." When her daughter walked by in a huff, "You know," she turned to her mother, "If you want the boys attention then tell him that we have ties to his home country of the Fire Kingdom and that if he wants we can pull some strings there to get what he wants." Kyoka looked at her mother with a smile,

"I'm listening now mother."

In another part of the school was a girl with green hair and glasses watching a video that she was sent. She was watching with great intensity,

"This could be problematic."

"Yeah but the guy is nothing to you right?" The green hair girl looked at her friend who had long brown hair, large figure, and was carrying two tonfas with her.

"On the contrary I'm not strong enough to defeat Kyoka like this. He is an unknown anomaly that must be accounted for."

"Want me to look into him my lady?" Turning to her other friend with black hair going down her back and glasses while carrying a pda in her hand.

"Yes I want everything on this man. After all a Demon apparently has walked into our school and I want to be thoroughly prepared for when I have to face him." She smiled, "But things are definitely more interesting now."

Naruto in his room sneezed and looked at the desk where he had two pictures. One of him with a too big Hokage hat on his head and Hiruzen while the other pictured him older with his master of his Taijutsu style.

"I miss you Jiji, Master Niko." He then drifted to sleep while the Kyuubi started making sure he could sleep peacefully and avoid the nightmares that plague him.

Chapter End


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tsunade was looking at a scroll on her desk. She never thought it would come to be but given that this was from the Royal Court she could not ignore it. The council were going throw a fit about this but as far as she was concerned it should have happened sooner. More importantly, after what it cost her she was more than willing to stick it to the council that thought they were above her. Looking at it she felt this was vindication for everything that happened to her favorite ninja and her godson.

**Dear Tsunade Senju,**

**By order of the Fire Daimyo and the royal court, we order that the bounty placed on Sasuke Uchiha be changed from its small fee and being taken in alive. After reviewing the child's behavior and what the village caused to happen and what they were planning to do we have ruled against the ruling of the council. More we are prompting you to take greater charge of the village or someone more competent will be put in charge to ensure that the nation will continue to flourish. As such, your first order is to increase the bounty on one Sasuke Uchiha to 400,000 and have him dead or alive due to his actions of running off to a traitor that killed the previous Hokage.**

**Also, as of notice that Naruto Uzumaki is given the royal protection of the Fire Damiyo and it is deemed that all of his actions up to this point are sanctioned and forgiven for whatever 'crime.' The council will come to the Fire Court to answer questions about the child in question and all secrets will be revealed to the Fire Daimyo. That includes whom his parents were and you and Jiraiya-sama are ordered to attend this meeting. Failure to follow procedures will lead to the village being liquidated. Thank you and we look forward to seeing you all in a couple of weeks.**

**The Royal Fire Court**

Tsunade laid back in her chair and sighed,

"Come out perv I know you're there." Out from the shadow a white-haired man wearing a Kabuki looking outfit came and sat down on the windowsill."

"Relax Hime, so I guess you just saw the notice?" She snorted,

"You mean that Sasuke Uchiha is now on the chopping block the council is trouble, and all the secrets we have been hiding from the village are about to come to light? Yeah, I saw it and have it in my hand my question is why did you not tell me about it?" He frowned,

"Hime, while I am a spymaster most of my time is now spent either monitoring the village or the other villages making sure nothing is coming from the collapse of the Akatsuki."

"While true this is relevant information and something we need to know before the village gets word of it." Jiraiya snorted,

"Your kidding right? The same village that not only betrayed Sensei but betrayed my student and his wife and Naruto's trust? Yeah like I give a shit about what they think." Tsunade rubbed her temple,

"I understand your anger, believe me, I want to wring their necks but our hands were tied and with Sasuke out there, the damage was already done." He grunted,

"Still did not give the council a right to treat him like a fucking prisoner. Honestly, the kid leaving for the fancy school he got a slip was a blessing in disguise."

"Yeah, that is true." Looking at her door she shouted, "Shizune get in here!"

The door opened slowly and entering the room was a middle-aged woman with short black hair and a black kimono. She had a very clean pig in her arms that was wearing a jacket of his own.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?"

"Next time you want to know what is going on, just knock it is annoying you listening in from the other side of the door." Shizune blushed at being found out while Jiraiya laughed at the poor woman being caught so easily. "Anyway, have you found out the information I wanted?"

Shizune shook her head,

"I'm afraid not Tsunade-sama, we have looked everywhere and through all means but there is nothing." Tsunade's hands slam on the desk and she stood up,

"Are you telling me that we have no idea who gave Naruto the slip to join that school? Absolutely nothing at all!" She shook her head,

"I'm afraid not Tsunade-sama we have found no traces of anyone that could have done it. I mean we have had more visitors over the years from the other nations outside of our own continent but still," Tsunade growled,

"Damn it we need to figure out who did this so I can introduce them to my foot up their ass. That person has caused me nothing but headaches since Naruto wanted to go to that school."

"Hime the kid wanted to go, you saw the look in his eyes." She frowned and looked back at her teammate,

"Maybe so, but he is still someone that needs to be protected. After what happened to Sensei and his other teacher, he is in a sensitive place." Jiraiya snorted and glared at her,

"Yeah well that kid is not exactly made of weak stuff. He is stronger than that and he will stand up to whatever comes his way." Before they could continue, the door slammed open and into the room came a pink-haired girl with a barely visible bump on her chest. She had green eyes and was wearing a tight looking outfit that would make her appealing if she had more to show off.

"Sakura what are you doing here?" Tsunade was annoyed and she was not in the mood to deal with her moody student.

"I wanted to know if there was any notice of Sasuke-Kun or when are you planning on going to save him?" She frowned, the girl really was obsessed with the man that betrayed them all.

Even back in the day when Naruto quit the life of a shinobi, Sakura was convinced that Sasuke was being brainwashed. He was just being controlled by Orochimaru and that they needed to go and kill the snake to save him. However, Naruto refused to entertain this after having two lightning covered fists shoved through his chest and barely missing his heart. When he told Sakura he was a traitor and would always be that to him, she hit him for it the first time but he retaliated by smashing her into the floor with a vicious punch and then slam. While at the time the group had to separate him from the annoyance the group realized that Naruto was right about how he personally felt.

Shortly after Naruto started training under his new master and Jiraiya she came looking for training from Tsunade in the hopes of bringing back Sasuke herself. Tsunade wanted to throw her out but she figured she might as well give her a chance to prove she has the talent and sadly she did but only a small amount. From what she could gather, while Sakura had great control she lacked any real power or desire to get stronger on the principle. That is where the other two students shined through and she could only say high praise for them while hiding her shame of Sakura.

"Well, sorry to tell you this little girl, there are not going to be any rescue parties thanks to this." She showed her the order from the Fire Court, and this made Sakura furious.

"They can't do this to him!"

"They can and have, apparently the Fire Court found it disgraceful that someone that betrayed them and even sided with a terrorist and murderer would be given such preferential treatment."

"But he is an Uchiha and the last one to boot!"

"Not true." Jiraiya showed his annoyance at the girl, "He is one of two that we know of as the other is still out there." This caught Tsunade's attention but Sakura interrupted,

"Well, he is the last truly loyal Uchiha after all, he is only being controlled by Orochimaru and as soon as we free him from the curse mark he will be with me forever!" She had hearts in her eyes and was imagining their life together until Tsunade literally poked her thought bubble popping it.

"Wake up girly, that boy has never cared about you a day in his life and never will."

"He will once we free him! Which is why we should tell the Fire Court that we won't do this!" Tsunade growled,

"Listen brat-," suddenly someone hit her in the neck knocking her out. The person in question sighed,

"She really needs to know when to shut the hell up. People all over the village can hear her when she screams."

"Thank you, Hinata." Standing before them was the Hyuuga Heiress, she had a very mature figure compared to most girls in the village. She had large breasts that hung out for all to see, a short skirt, and wearing her hair all the way down her back. The girl in question was considered one of the prize gems among her generation of women and many vie for her attention however none succeed in piquing her interest. In her clan, she is considered a weakling but after seeing her massive improvement in the teachings of Tsunade and at the same time beating down most of the family that dared to oppose her, she is known as the Tigress of the Hyuuga clan.

"Sorry to bother you now Tsunade-sensei but I have a favor to ask." She nodded her head, "I was wondering if you would consider having Shizune teaching my sister some healing Jutsu material. I know your already busy with me, Ino, and Sakura so I thought it is better to ask for your apprentice to teach her." Tsunade snorted,

"Girl I would have made time for her but your right," turning to Shizune, "You start teaching that child how to heal properly you get me Shizune? Consider this your graduation present." Shizune smiled,

"Of course I will make sure she is one of the best healers of her generation." She then bowed to them, "If you'll excuse me I have to deal with getting the message to the council while picking up my student." Everyone watched as Shizune almost skip out of the room excited about the idea of finally having her own student.

"Geez wait until she sees that a student is a lot of trouble." She smiled, "Also you should know Hinata that Naruto wrote apparently that knucklehead is still the same idiot he was before he left." Hinata smiled lightly and blushed

"I'm happy to hear that but I don't care if he changed or not. My feelings for him have not changed in the slightest." Jiraiya giggled at this and started writing something down until she glared at him, "You use me for one of your perverted books I'll make sure to remove your balls for good measure got it?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Jiraiya was waving his hands to ward off the pissed off Hyuuga while Tsunade laughed,

"That reminds me." She pulled out the picture envelope, "Here perv, Naruto sent this to you and told me to tell you that not to show this to anyone or he would kill you."

He raised an eyebrow at this, opening it and looking at the pictures he then put the envelope down and smashed his head into the wall.

"It's not fucking fair! That brat's luck is unreal! How can someone like him have all that damn luck while my luck is that of Tsunade's sucker bets!" Tsunade hearing this hit his head into the wall before sighing,

"Anyway Hinata be ready things are about to change and it is going to rock this village to the core."

Hinata raised an eyebrow,

What news could be such a big deal?

**School**

Naruto sighed sitting on a pile of students. He had at least 10 students groaning in pain underneath him and they were all swollen in the face or bruised all over their body. The truth is that he just redirected their power and flow of their attacks at each other. It was their fault for getting to close to try and bull-rush him from all sides.

In his hand, he saw something that shocked him. It was something he thought was more of classic movie standards if the films from the US were to go by.

"What the actual hell?"

_**Wanted: Naruto Uzumaki**_

_**Nickname: Demon Dragon Slayer**_

_**Occupation: Student/ Martial artist**_

_**Notable facts: Has defeated the Dragon of Power Kyoka, has a fighting style of unknown origin, rumored to be training the Dragon of Speed, and is from the Elemental Nations**_

_**Reward: $500 reward and a position that is equal or close to the title of being a dragon**_

In a poster, it had his current look from the day prior. He in his school uniform and having his hair spiked up more than normal due to at the time his aura was on.

"Great, this is all I need." Looking at the nearest girl that was cowering before him. He hopped down off the body pile and walked to her, "Excuse me, do you know who put this out on me?"

"N-n-n-no Naruto-sama! I'm sorry I do not know!" She cringed before the teen and Naruto sighed,

"Well, thanks anyway." He waved her off and proceeded to class. The girl was shocked but quickly started calling for help to get some medical attention to the other girls.

"This is not how I saw my first day going." Looking over he saw another girl coming his way. But unlike the normal ones it was a very large girl in terms of obesity. She had long red hair and dark eyes with a towering figure that made him feel small in comparison.

"So you're the punk that beat Kyoka." She snorted at the teen, "You don't seem that special honestly, but it won't matter in the end." She rushed at him with one fist aimed at his face. But before the punch could land Naruto pushed the strike away redirecting it.

"You know I'm already late for class so can we not do this?" He got his answer in her rushing him again. Throwing another punch at his face but he redirected the move away. She lost her balance and he quickly swept her legs out from underneath her forcing her to fall face-first into the ground.

"You bastard!" She leapt to her feet again, and this time, she disappeared from the front and then appeared behind him.

'Really?' Naruto turning quickly on the ball of his heel he decides to end this quickly, 'Guess this can work in this situation.' Waiting for the punch Naruto redirects the flow again but this time without warning he then grabs her arm and in a blur sends her flying into the air. She is spinning around at a high-level speed that is making her dizzy.

**Redirection Form: Change of Scenery**

Naruto watched as the girl hit the concrete floor, and her eyes roll into the back of her head.

"Geez, I get there is a bounty but this is ridiculous and I'm already late." Naruto checking his schedule continued down the road until he sees the building he was supposed to enter. Going inside he saw most of the students were eyeing him from a safe distance. However, Naruto ignored them and just continued to class before finding the room that was marked 1-A. Knocking on the door he heard a muffle,

"Come in!" Opening the door he saw his homeroom teacher and just had a deadpan look. Honestly, women in short office skirts, tight tops that are pushing their breasts up, and having a knockout look were becoming too normal for him. Naruto saw his teacher had black hair and it was done up in a bun while showing an aura of a professional.

"Sorry, I'm a late professor."

"Well, I hope you have a good reason- wait, you're the new student, aren't you? The one that defeated Kyoka yesterday?" The room went silent; the boys were nodding their heads at him showing they were happy to see him. He smiled slightly at them but saw all the girls measured him up. Well, minus Ayane, who was looking at him with concern.

"Yeah, that's me, as you probably guess that has led to a lot of problems for me." He showed her the wanted poster and the rest of the class saw it too shocking them to the core. More so, Ayane who could not believe one of the dragons would do something like this to get at him or recruit him to their side.

"Ah I see," She took the poster out of his hand and nodded her head, "Well then I guess you have a valid excuse considering you're a wanted man it would make sense others would come after your bounty. But please refrain from making this a habit especially when testing is around the corner or when it is going on."

"Yes, Sensei."

"Great, take that open chair over there." She pointed to an empty desk sitting next to Ayane and just sat down, listening to the teacher drone on youth and stuff akin.

_'Hey Kurama, what do you think about the bounty?'_

**'This is someone that is aiming to take you out. I don't know who it is but it has to be the other dragon we've yet to meet.'**

_'Safe bet, but that won't matter because if this dragon were stronger than Kyoka, she would have already taken her down, so it stands to reason she is about the same in terms of power.'_

**'Be very careful making that assumption, you never know. Maybe she has a hidden ace that no one has seen, and thus, she could catch even you off guard.'**

_'I know Kurama but the thing is that I'm not worried. With you by my side and the fact that I trained under a man that was stronger than Jiji I'm confident nothing is going to stop me in this school.'_

**'True,'** Kurama went silent, and Naruto saw the teacher fondling herself for some reason and just ignored it. I'm not going to try and rationalize what was going on with her.

After sitting in class and dozing off a bit he finally heard the bell. He took his bag and got out of his seat and proceeded out into the hallway. But listened to a voice behind him and knew who it was figuring it was time to nip this particular problem in the ass.

"What is it, Ayane?"

"Master please forgive me, I know I sprang my desire to train under you so suddenly yesterday that you-," Naruto held his hand up to her and she stopped.

"Ayane, it doesn't matter the situation that we were in. My answer would still be the same: I will not take you as my disciple."

"But why! Is it because I'm not strong enough!" Naruto shook his head,

"It has nothing to do with strength. In fact that is the least important thing to me. But the truth of the matter is that I can't teach you something that is sacred, it is a martial arts that was passed down to me by my master. I promised him when I do select someone to learn under me it will be after I master this style and create my own version of the style." Naruto glared at her, "Plus I can already tell that while you are plenty strong you lack the real will to stand against anyone that's wills are stronger than yours. Your conviction is half-hearted." Ayane gained an offended look at this,

"Then test me I will show you my will is true as I will be stronger than the other dragons to protect those that are weaker!" Naruto sighed,

"Man you're annoying, you remind me of myself when I was younger. Let me ask you this, what is the point of protecting those weaker than you if you die in the process?" His glare focused on Ayane, "You were willing to die in a fight against another dragon that was not even trying. Deep down, you were willing to die for this but you also were not willing to admit the thing you missing more than anything. It is something all masters have, something the other dragons have, and something that I have that you lack."

"What is it?" Naruto closed his eyes and then stared at her with a dark gaze,

"You lack The Will." He saw confusion in her face, "The Will is not having an ideal or something mundane that it helps push you forward. The Will is the desire for power just for the sake of power, willing to evolve and change, the will to destroy who you are in the hopes of becoming something greater in the end. Doing things that might be considered stupid or reckless to achieve this power. After learning this desire then you have to find the reason for this desire and use it." Naruto looked at her with a sad look now, "You lack this will as you have not faced something that requires you to reach down and create this. If you want more proof, then here I'll show you," Naruto took his stance, then there was nothing for a few minutes before finally, Ayane felt something in the air.

She was sweating, her heart was beating rapidly, and her mind was running a hundred miles a minute before shutting down. She could feel her body shaking and she couldn't tell anyone why it was.

_'What is this? What is this feeling I have, it feels like something that I can't face. No, it feels like he looking into my very soul and ripping me apart from the inside out.'_

After another minute, Ayane collapsed to the floor on her ass, looking at Naruto in fear.

Naruto turned off his aura and stared at her,

"Until you can find The Will you will never get stronger than this. You will never grow stronger than you are now and will always find yourself weaker to everyone around you." Naruto turned on his heels and walked away, "That is one of the reasons I won't teach you anything or help you. Find Your Will and then maybe I'll teach you."

Ayane was sitting there, she couldn't believe it. Someone finally showed her what she was missing and it made so much sense. Kyoka, she had this will and she could see that hers was a thirst for power and strength to satisfy her personal hunger. An endless desire for more and more powerful opponents in the dream of becoming stronger than she was now. At the same time, it was the same with Naruto his Will seemed to stem from something else but it was powerful. Stronger than anything she had sensed before and honestly, it terrified her. Was she really this weak that she had failed to find this one thing? If so, how would she gain this will that he was talking about? Was it as simple as wanting to get stronger or was there more to it?

Feeling something behind her she quickly dashed out of the way and blocked some incoming attacks from a wooden spear. From there she smashed the boulder behind her as well and thus turning it into the form of a dragon.

"It is good to see you haven't lost your edge captain." Turning her head, she smiled,

"It is good to see both of you as well; we have a lot to talk about."

**Scene Change**

With Naruto, he was walking away, trying to remember where his next class was. But before he could get there, he saw two people standing in front of him with short wooden swords at their sides.

"Can I help you?" the two girls were twins from what he could gather with one wearing a lighter scarf around her neck while the other had a dark scarf around her neck.

"Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" Naruto sighed,

"Yeah, are you here for the bounty too?" They frowned with the one wearing the dark scarf retorting,

"We are here to bring you before the Disciplinary Committee for your actions across campus today. Beating up innocent students and leaving one in a condition that required her to be taken to the infirmary for a series of bad bruises on her head."

"Yeah, well, they attacked me first, so it is technically self-defense. Plus, I didn't hit them. I just redirected their attacks at each other or just threw them once. So technically, I did not hit anyone." He smiled at them and saw one was blushing in a fury at this comment and logic.

"Regardless, you are to come with us or face severe punishment!" Naruto snorted,

"Yeah sorry until someone can confirm that this is legit I'm going to have to decline. You could be posing as some-," Naruto moved away from a swing that was aimed at his head. From this blow, he saw the two girls had flashed forward, swinging their weapons at the same time to take him out with a single blow each. "Well, that was rude." He jumped back a bit, and before putting his hands up with his left foot forward.

"All who dare to defy the Disciplinary Committee must be punished!" The two girls charged at him again, and this time he was ready for the attack. Measuring the blows, he quickly diverted their power attacks away from him. They were able to rebound fast and spin around both clockwise and counter-clockwise in the hopes of hitting his head from both sides. Naruto is seeing this coming decided to go a different route with him going back to another form.

**Adamantine Form: Indestructible**

When the wooden blades hit Naruto, he had hardened his entire body, and upon the moment of impact, the blades broke into pieces.

"You know, there are martial arts that train people to harden their body to the point that even wooden weapons are powerless in damaging the defender." Naruto then took a deep breath, and without restraint, he sent both of his fists into the girl's stomachs, sending them flying into walls.

**Adamantine Form: Twin Ironbreaker**

Naruto straightened up before looking at the two girls seeing them both out cold from the impact of the punches. They had indentations of his fist in their stomachs, but he could see that they were just out cold.

"Well, at least I was able to hold back on that attack." Sensing someone behind, he saw it was Kyoka and she had someone at her side. She had an eyepatch on her face, wearing her hair in a ponytail that went down her back, an extremely busty figure that rivaled her friend due to how tight her white shirt was, and a short skirt with leggings. On her back was a long black wooden sword, and she was glaring at Naruto.

"That was impressive Naruto-kun. Not every day you get to see someone just manhandle some of the toughest girls in the school and then defeat the two guard dogs of the Disciplinary Committee." Naruto frowned,

"Yeah why are you here Kyoka, want a rematch?" The girl behind her growled,

"Watch your tongue dog!" Naruto snorted,

"Make me."

"Gladly!" She was reaching for her sword but found that her friend held her arm in front of her.

"I'm here to talk to him, not letting you get your ass kicked by him. Got it?"

"Yes, Kyoka-sama but I can't stand this MAN dares talk to you as if he is your equal." Kyoka snorted,

"He beat me in a fair fight, just wrap that in your head got it?" Kyoka turned back to Naruto, "Now back to our business I have a favor I would like to ask."

"Depends on what it is."

"I want you to help me train. You see after fighting you yesterday I finally realize how complacent I have gotten being the strongest in the school. So, I want to rectify this by training some martial arts with someone that is a master in it." Naruto was about to open his mouth but she cut him off, "I'm not asking you to show me the style you used on me but I want you to help me train in other fighting styles that you might know." Naruto frowned,

"What is in it for me?" She smiled and pulling something out from between her breasts she tossed it to him. Opening it he read the letter in question and his eyes shot through the roof.

"Is this for real!"

"Yep, you see my family has deep connections to the Fire Nation and thus we have some pull with your Lord. So after my mother did some asking around I was able to pull out some information about why you are here. Goes to show that you had some pretty deep feelings of rage towards this guy. So, we gave your country information about how we felt about the matter and thus they are bending over backward to keep us happy."

"So you did this in the hopes this would convince me to teach you martial arts." She waved her hand,

"You can see it like that but I see it as a reward for giving me the greatest thing I ever wanted, the feeling of loss and the new desire to grow much stronger than I am now." Naruto continued to frown and think it over,

_'Kurama can we trust her?'_

**'Trust? That is a hard thing to say right now as she is obviously using this as a means to get your help to train. But on the other hand, it wouldn't hurt for you to teach her about the other fighting styles you have already mastered at this point.'**

_'Yeah, but is that safe? I mean what if she uses this connection to my home to get me to do everything she wants?'_

**'Then you do the one thing you know you can do, provoke her pride and make her fight you fairly one on one and win.'**

_'True but still,' _Naruto glanced at Kyoka's eyes and sighed, _'I guess if this means I finally get some closure on the issue with Sasuke and Jiji's death then so be it. It is a small price to pay and plus given what I can sense her intentions are true.'_

"Fine." Naruto came out of the mindscape, "I'll train you in marital arts but we are going to have to do it on the off times as I have a lot going on at this time."

"Yeah I noticed, you should know it was definitely Rino, the other dragon on campus. She saw you beat me and now has been using this as a chance to sow chaos against you in the hopes of leaving you too weak to challenge her." Naruto frowned,

"Interesting strategy but it won't work, I've faced stronger fighter than anyone in this school and I know for a fact that I can hold my own against anyone here." Turning his head he could sense someone approaching him, "Now if you'll excuse me I have something to deal with right now."

"Indeed I look forward to our lessons Naruto-kun." Kyoka turns away and walks away sexily and thus drawing attention to her really, really, REALLY short skirt showing off her near thong panties. The other girl glared at him still before following her friend leaving Naruto alone to confront two more girls. One was a blond girl wearing a tight black top, a jacket, and shorts with white sneakers. Next to her was a girl wielding a spear, long black hair, really big breasts that easily outstrip others for the pure size, and a loose-fitting outfit of the school uniform.

"So, can I help you two?" The two girls in question glared at him before they charged him. One having her spear swinging above her head and the other rearing her fist back. Naruto seeing this coming pushed off his toes and disappeared from in front of them and started dodging all of their attacks.

The girl with her fists threw at his head and body but he just moved out of range of the punch by tilting his head or just rolling under the punches. The body blows he just moved away from the punch making the punch follow him.

The spear user was swinging her weapon around and trying to cleave him in half from what he could gather. However, he was dodging the strikes by moving his body to the side or moving his head out of the range of the swing.

Naruto continued to dodge their moves while hearing someone running down the hall.

"Stop it right now!" Standing there was a girl with long black hair, glasses, and wearing a school uniform that hugged her figure and at the same time an armband showing she was the president of the SDC. "You three are to stop at this very moment!"

"Well, I'm not the one that is picking the fight right now. Excuse me for a second," Naruto caught the puncher's arm and without waiting for it sent her flying with motion twisting in the air.

**Change of Scenery**

"Stop it this instance! I'll have you expelled for this!"

The two fighters looked at her with a deadpan look,

"Really that is the best argument you can come up with?" The girl growled,

"Fuck this! It is because of your stupid friend that I didn't get to become a dragon! I'm going to rectify that by destroying you here and now!"

Without warning the girl summoned some chains to her aid and out from behind her aiming them at the spear user. She deflected most of the attacks sent at her while one got the chance to wrap around her arm. The committee president quickly flung her across the room with a considerable amount of force before turning to Naruto.

"You, she told us that you were the center of her plan. If I take you out she will focus on me!" She had a mad blush on her face, "She will see me as someone she can rely on and use in controlling the school!"

"Geez, another fangirl situation." Naruto rolled his neck, "You know this person your talking about doesn't even care about you from the sounds of it. If she did she would not have you fighting to prove yourself to her."

"Shut up!" She sent more of her chains at him while releasing the spear user who was coughing up some blood.

"Damn it." She smiled down at her while her followers entered the hallway.

"My lovely followers, please assist me in taking down these ruffians would you?" She flashed them a dazzling smile and like a plague of zombies, they quickly rushed at the spear user. Naruto frowned as he was dodging most of the chains that he did not have the time to reach her or her friend who was lying on the ground not too far away.

That was until he saw one of the followers flying away into the wall. The group had stopped charging the two when standing there was Ayane and her eyes were sharp, sharper than usual, and she was glaring down all those before her.

"Asuna you bitch, you didn't have the guts to fight me yourself that you would stoop down to these lows." She growled and soon the group was backing away from the pissed dragon.

Love their idol they might, but they were not stupid to think they could stand toe to toe with a monster like this.

Naruto was impressed though; he could sense something was coming out of her now.

"Don't be intimidated. She is nothing! She can only fight so many of you, but if she does, then she is in big trouble, so rip her friends apart!" The group followed her orders, but some of them were starting to question their orders and see the SDC president in a different light. "Whoever manages to take them down and hurt Ayane for me to finish off will receive a private night with me."

The fans seemed to get stronger and charged with greater vigor.

"It is true that I'm a dragon, but compared to the others, I don't have the fangs that they do. More, I don't have the true strength they have; I don't have their Will or the desires that push them forward." Soon her gloves smashed together, and her aura became dark red, "But I will allow nothing to happen to my subordinates, my strength comes from them!" Naruto watched as without hesitation, Ayane was tearing through the group like they were made of paper.

_'Impressive, she almost has it.'_

**'Yes, she almost has it, but I'm still hotter.'**

_'Yeah, I'm sure that- WAIT WHAT DID YOU SAY!'_

**'N-N-N-Nothing! I said nothing you pathetic meat sack focus on your fight!'**

Holding his hand up, Naruto caught one of the weighted chains aimed at his head and held onto it.

"Ayane might not be the strongest, but I can see it more clearly now. The reason she became a dragon and someone like you did not." Asuna growled,

"What is it?" Naruto gripped on the chain and pulled her to him, and she found herself flying straight at him, and without warning, he slammed his fist into her stomach. This blow sent her flying across the hall and into a wall leaving it cracking under the pressure of the punch and her unconscious.

"Simply put, she can reach for the stars as long as she keeps her friends at the forefront of her mind." He smiled, seeing that Ayane was done, she had defeated all the rabid students while the rest were surrendering to her power. Naruto smiled, she had shown her desire, and honestly, her Will was interesting for sure,

**Will of Friendship.**

It was similar to his own Will, which was the Will of Fire, something he inherited from his Jiji. He carried this with him and used this as his form of strength and to help fuel his desire for more power without becoming corrupted as many others have been. Interesting paths were made in this world and from what he can gather some wills are just plain unique

**Will of Fire**

**Will of Strength**

**Will of Desire**

**Will of Friendship**

Seeing Ayane tending to her friends, he walked up to her, and she looked at Naruto.

"Have I've proven my will?" Naruto laughed while rubbing the back of his head a bit,

"Honestly, your will is interesting for sure. But yeah, you proved yourself, and I can see that you are only just starting to see it yourself."

"Yes." She smiled at her two friends and looked back at Naruto with great intensity, "My will is for my friends. I want to protect them more than anything, and that means becoming stronger than anyone before me." Naruto smiled,

"I can see that." Scratching his cheek, "Look, I'm sorry I was so harsh earlier, but without the right will and the showing the signs of this will, I couldn't dare even think of training with you. But now," He smiled, and soon his aura started to form around him, "You can have your wish, I'll help train you, but I warn you it is going to tough and some of the stuff I'm going to teach you is going to require everything you got. You still interested?" Ayane walked up to him, got on her knees, and bent over bowing her head to the ground,

"Yes, please teach me, master." Naruto smiled,

"Fine starting in a few days, we will begin your training." Naruto turned from her, and soon, the entire area moved out of his way, wanting to stay out of the way of the teen.

Two weeks later

After rumors spread of what the Student Disciplinary Committee was doing to the students, got out, her little organization at was disbanded. Soon, students minus the hardcore fans were abandoning her in droves, and any position she might have had with the other dragons was gone. Meaning she no longer had a leg to stand on, but Naruto was sure that somewhere down the line, she was going to make another move against the students. But he would be ready for when that happened and make sure he is ready for when this Rino decides to make her move against him.

Naruto had busied himself studying other martial arts and spending time with the two boys he met on his first day. He learned that the two of them wanted to admire all the girls that were on campus. While he agreed with this, he told them that he respected them too much to do that personally. That and his godmother would kill him if she found out how he was looking at women in that way.

While this is going on, Rino was sitting on top of the school looking down on Naruto and his two friends. Seeing Ayane closing in on him, she was shocked to see her treating him with such respect. This was something she knew about but did not know the extent of their relationship, and she would have to account for this in the future. Looking down on her phone she saw a number on her phone and pressed a few buttons before saying,

"Delete." Doing so it erased Asuna's number from her phone. Honestly, the girl was too much of an ass kisser for her taste, and she found that to be in bad taste. What good is someone like that to her if they are not able to think or do things for themselves?

"Rino-sama." Turning her head, she saw one of her subordinates looking at her with concern.

"What is it?" She coughed into her hand and held up her clipboard,

"Well I thought you would like this information but we have a new transfer coming into the school in a few days." She raised an eyebrow,

"Really and it is not even a month after the first day." She nodded her head,

"I agree and normally I wouldn't waste your time with pointless information like this but I think you should hear this. The person in question is a girl and she is said to be from the Elemental Nations like Naruto-san." This caught Rino's interest,

"Do you have a name?"

"Yes, but there is something else, the Tiger. She is coming back to campus tomorrow." Rino's eyes narrowed,

_'What are you playing at Meru?'_

"I will deal with that at a later time now, the transfer student?"

"Yes her name is-,"

**Class**

Naruto sighed looking up at the ceiling hearing the teacher talk more and more about youth and other crap of that nature. Honestly, it was getting old and made him think of how Kakashi felt when dealing with Gai.

_'Maybe if I clean up Gai I can set him up with this woman at least then they can spread the youth between each other right?'_

**'True.'** Kurama snickered at the idea of this teacher going out with Gai but then froze, **"Naruto sense the air."**

Seeing the sudden shift he did and he was frozen in shock,

Chakra, someone else that was a shinobi was here.

_'Who the hell would it be?'_

**'I don't know but whoever it is they are sure here for some reason and my guess it centers around you.'**

A knock at the door the teacher turned to it,

"Come in." Entering the room was a blond woman with short hair but a large chest and a killer figure that came from both good genetics and that of hard training.

"Hello there sensei I'm here as the new student."

"Ah yes, that's right we have a new student joining today. We'll then young lady introduce yourself." The woman got in front of the class and smiled slightly at Naruto who was nervous,

"Greetings my name is Samui Nii and it is pretty cool to meet all of you. Especially you, Naruto-san."

"Come again?" Naruto looked at the girl in question, but she smiled brightly at him,

"I'm surprised you didn't know about me. After all, it is a pretty big deal back home."

"What exactly are you talking about?" She smiled,

"Well, I'm your fiancée from Kumo." Naruto's eyes shot out of his skull,

"FIANCEE!"

"You're getting married, master!" Ayane felt a twinge of something in her chest and was not sure what it was but did not like it. The guys in the class were looking at him as he was a god in a sense, and the girls were mixed reactions of jealousy or neutrality.

"Why, though!"

"You don't know?" She frowned, "Your parents wrote a contract up with my village leader years ago and thus we are to wed."

"I never knew my parents." She flinched at this and smiled,

"Well then allow me to tell you they are Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze; the Red Death of Konoha and the Yellow Flash and 4th Hokage." Hearing this Naruto fell into his seat in shock trying to process everything. "Also you should know the other countries are sending people to talk about alliances or marriages as well since you are now in the CRA." Naruto fainted on the spot landing on the floor cationic.

Chapter End

**So as a quick note, work has been hectic which is why I can work on stories but posting is done in one sitting from time to time so please understand this. Now as to explain the concept of the Will that I mentioned in this story:**

**The Will is simply put how someone grows stronger over time through training and reasoning. If you are half-assing something or don't have a good enough reason then you can't get stronger. However, if you have a true reason and are striving due to this reason you can get stronger. For example: Naruto's Will of Fire is the belief that he needs to become stronger for those that are truly there for him and are his precious people through everything. Knowing this, he trains and trains until he can be stronger for them and thus this is birth of his Will. Kyoka's is the Will of Strength wanting to defeat everyone that she can and find enjoyment in fights that push her to the limits or push her past them. **

**If there is still confusion on this please let me know in a PM and I will do my best to explain the principle. **

**Also for those that guessed that Naruto's fighting style; congrats it is the Niko Style from Kengan Ashura, I'm a huge fan of the show and want to do something with it in the mix since I don't intend to visit the Elemental Nations with Naruto often and want to give him his own story and enemies in this new world that he has to overcome and learn the truth behind his connection to this place. **

**Also note I'm reviewing all the moves that are in the Niko Style but Naruto will create his own variation from the martial arts that he has studied and thus creating a Niko Style of his own design. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed and look forward to what others thing of the upcoming chapter in the near future. **

**Oh yeah, Destiny of the Green Dragon God is the furthest along so I'm working on getting all my other stories caught up to this point while doing work so please be patient and I will get to everything when I can. **

**Crowfeast out! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tiger Meets Demon

Naruto was doing some of his studies when he felt someone staring at the back of his head. Looking behind him he saw it was Ayane, she was looking at him with the most blank expression she could trying to signal something. If he had to guess, she wanted him to start training her but he was not sure now was a good time.

During gym she was looking at him still and it was annoying him just a little.

During lunch she was looking at him and he was starting to gain a tick mark above his head.

Class he could feel her gaze on him and afterwards she followed him into the hall that finally he had enough,

"Fine lets get started damn it!"

Her eyes lit up,

"Thank you master!" She bowed her head while he sighed,

'What the fuck did I get myself into Kurama?'

**"Not sure honestly. But better make sure you are ready for anything that might come from this mess." **

Naruto and Ayane quickly took off and found themselves on the twelfth level of the school, which had somehow fit an entire mountain range and desert landscape inside of it.

"Alright lets get started with your first lesson." Naruto motioned for her to follow him and pointed at the boulder in front of him. "First and foremost while you have speed I can tell your power and technique is weak compared to other dragons. So we are going to try and bridge as much of the gap as we can." Naruto turned to the boulder in front of him and took his stance. "In my martial arts, the art of the Niko Style is mastering multiple forms of martial arts that go with whatever my fighting style might be. For example," he bounced on his feet for a few seconds before throwing his right fist at the boulder and shattering it upon the impact. Turning to her she clapped in amazement of his power. "This is the Adamantine form, which focuses on hardening the body for both offensive and defensive purposes."

"I see are you going to teach me that master?"

"Hell no." She frowned, "The Niko style can only be passed on by someone that has mastered their own version of it. In my case I'm still a novice at best in the martial arts."

"Huh? But it looks like you mastered the arts of this style." He shook his head,

"Mastering the arts is one thing but the true showing of mastery is that you create your own STYLE of the Niko Style thus making it your own. For example if someone was to know the art of Kickboxing they could master the art of the Niko Style while then transitioning all their moves in Kickboxing into this fighting style. Thus enhancing the power and skill and techniques of kickboxing."

"Oh I think I understand but," she looked confused, "What am I suppose to do then?"

"Your going to work on your style, figure out what allows you to throw the most powerful blow possible with the highest amount of speed and no loss of technique. In your situation, your style lacks power and technique, however you have greater technique than strength so that is going to be a focal point of study. Until you learn to balance them you will never match the dragons even with your new found Will."

Ayane gained fire in her eyes and quickly took her fighting stance. From this point, she charged at the boulder that was next to his and threw her punch as hard as she could. But unlike Naruto's punch her's only cracked slightly from the strike and she huffed.

"Damn not enough."

Naruto shook his head,

"Your goal should be to break the boulder in one strike. If you can't do that you can't advance."

"Can I use a kick instead?"

Naruto shook his head,

"Using a kick would defeat the purpose of the exercise. You see here is a fact: your legs will always be stronger than your arms. Why is that?"

"Um," Ayane thought about it for a second and then answered, "Because your legs are always walking everywhere and carrying your body?"

"Correct. So your legs will always be more powerful than your punches and I want to fix that."

"I understand master."

"Good, now to increase your upper bodies power you could do this," he quickly got onto his hands and walked around on them. Naruto did this for a few feet before doing a push up in this position and then walking some more. "This makes you work on balance and learn how to hold your entire body up with nothing more than your arms. Make sure to keep your legs balanced and straight. You want to do this for a while as this can help with your upper body strength to increase the overall power and durability of your arms."

"I see master." Ayane did the same thing but she was struggling to hold her body up right making her breasts cover her face.

"Might want to invest in breast bindings for lessons like this. Wouldn't want you to keep having them fall into your face Ayane." Naruto admitted one thing he was enjoying the view of Ayane and her breasts bouncing down in front of her face. He would say that she might be slightly smaller than Kyoka but not by much if the size was anything to go by. He would say that she had her beat for suppleness but Kyoka's were by far larger and much firmer.

"Anyway," Naruto fell back to his feet and waved his hand at her, "You keep doing this and when your able to shatter a boulder with a single strike then we can start on the next lesson."

"Yes master!"

Ayane quickly got to work walking on her hands and training vigorously to get stronger.

Naruto sighed, he decided against going back to the dorms to change out of his uniform and just walked into town hoping for a change of pace. More so, he was hoping to avoid running into Kyoka today or her little follower.

Ever since he defeated her, her little follower was always trying to attack him in blind spots in the hopes of taking him down and avenging her friend's honor. But he always dodged, countered, or misdirected the strike infuriating her more. Then there were the other students wanting to cash in on his bounty in the hopes of becoming a dragon themselves. Naruto counted taking down over 524 students in a single week and honestly it was getting ridiculous, more so that Samui had been following him around school.

That was an added problem, ever since she showed up people wanted to talk to him about the marriage that was supposed to happen between the two of them. Naruto didn't know what the hell that was about and told everyone this and asked her what the hell the deal was.

Naruto learned that his village made a deal with Kumo in exchange for peace he would marry one of their own women of choosing. Samui agreed to it and admitted she heard rumors about him and after seeing him now she admits he is extremely cute.

Since then Naruto avoided her like the plague in the hopes of getting answers from Tsunade or Jiraiya about this mess and how he could get out of it. He had a sneaking suspicion that they had a hand in it and the fact they had not responded to his last letter demanding answers makes him even more suspicious. She mentioned the name of Minato Namikaze and him being his father but that was just crazy to him. Even though Kyuubi insisted that he was his son he could not wrap his head around it. How could he be the son of his hero, I mean he was treated like shit and no one ever bothered to tell him before this or hint at it. He was convinced that they must have the wrong person.

Hearing shouts of praise Naruto saw that he had arrived outside of an arcade where everyone was gathered around a game of some kind. Apparently two people were playing each other and were trying to outdo the other. But one person he couldn't' see was winning without any real effort and this made him more interested in the person in question.

"Damn it!" He saw one of the guys sitting at the other side giving up from losing his match. "This damn bitch beat me six times already! She cheated that is the only way she could win!" Naruto rolled his eyes at the sore loser, yeah he hated losing too but he didn't say they cheated unless there is rules put in place before hand. If not then all was fair and he couldn't complain.

Seeing the game, he saw that the game was all about building up points while making sure you don't reach the top line for as long as possible when the pieces fall down.

"Move aside let me try this." Naruto walked past the thug and he grunted,

"Yeah right I've been playing this game for years and you think you got a chance."

"You never know." Naruto entered a quarter into the game and started playing the person on the other side.

"You'll lose there is no doubt, I just wonder if you'll have the same expression when you lose so badly." The thug laughed and Naruto just focused in on the game.

Ten minutes later

"No fucking way!"

Everyone was shocked, Naruto had managed to tie the other person in the game and they both had hit the line.

"Huh, well that was fun I guess." Naruto heard a squeak and saw that it was some kind of red hamster. "Huh? Who are you little guy?"

"Kito come back here!" The little hamster jumped back over to the other side and he saw the other person he was playing was a young girl with long white hair. She had her hair done up in twin pigtails and she is wearing a school uniform of some kind with a scarf wrapped round her fist.

"Yo!" She waved her hand at him while the hamster hopped onto her shoulder.

Naruto smiled at her,

"Yo yourself. Your really good I didn't think I was going to be pushed this far in this game."

"Me either normally people come in here and try to best me but I manage to beat them all pretty soundly. So how many years have you been a gamer?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "Never played this game before today."

The girl is stunned, 'He learned on the fly that is insanely impressive!' She smiled at him, "How about another game but a different one?"

Naruto was about to answer but heard a shout,

"You asshole! I knew it you both are cheaters!" Looking behind him he saw the teen from before glaring down at him with a knife in his left hand. "You both are going to pay for this humiliation!"

Naruto could only stare at this man for his idiocy, seriously he was getting worked up because of this? It was really sad.

"Dude you might want to think this through before doing what I think you are about to do."

"FUCK YOU!" He thrusted the knife at Naruto but without warning he quickly gripped his wrist and twisted making it release the knife and fall to the ground.

"Really, I told you to think this through more carefully." The man growled at this,

"Fuck you cheaters!" Naruto saw him throw his other fist at him but Naruto quickly countered this by using the wrist he had a hold of and yanked him forward. He threw the teen off balance in which his punch missed him before finding a knee striking him in the gut knocking the air out of him. The teen tried catching his breath but Naruto smiled,

"Oh does it hurt sorry let me fix that." Without waiting, Naruto slammed his left fist into his jaw sending him falling to the ground unconscious.

The entire gaming room was silent after the attack. No one moved as they just witnessed one of the toughest teens in the area get knocked out like it was nothing.

The white hair girl however, she could sense something about him. It was not something she had sensed for a while since her friend left the school or her time in that tournament.

'A true warrior with a warriors streak. How interesting.' She hopped off the stool,

"Want to get out of here before security shows up."

Naruto sighed,

"Yeah the last thing I want is to explain this to security." Both took off in a mad dash out of the building and Naruto was shocked the little girl was able to keep up with him.

Arriving at a nearby park with a bench they both sat down,

"So," She looked at him, "What style do you use?" Naruto was confused,

"What do you mean style? You study martial arts?" She smirked,

"Yep especially since I've played and mastered all the Street Fighters and Tekken games out there. I learned a lot of fighting from them but I've never seen your style before so what's it called?" Naruto smiled,

"I'm a student of the Niko Style."

The girl stiffened,

"Really? I thought they were wiped out." Naruto shook his head,

"No my master found me in the Elemental Nations and trained me in this martial arts. He saw my potential and thought I was a good successor."

"I see." Naruto smiled,

"How about you? I can tell you're a martial artist the way you carry yourself so what do you practice?" She smiled,

"I'm-,"

"HEY FUCKERS!" Turning their heads they saw stereotypical thugs wearing motorcycle jackets, mohawks, and other stupid looking piercings approaching them. "The hell you doing on our bench! Don't you know this is our turf!"

"Turf?" Naruto turned his head to the girl but she shook her head and this angered them more.

"YOU FUCKING WANT TO DIE!" They showed fanged like teeth and were trying to intimidate Naruto and the girl but they were far from impressed.

"Can you two hurry up and get these brats out of here. We want to sit." Naruto saw two women standing behind the men and they were dressed in really tight and short clothing and he could honestly say they were stereotypes themselves. Plus he had to wonder if it was something in the water, seriously it feels like cup requirements were everywhere in this city.

But before he could react to the men and women the girl leapt into action and quickly attacked the two thugs. Taking one down with a series of punches and another with a double fist strike to his chest and stomach. Soon she sweep kicked the two women before kicking both into the nearby lake.

"What weaklings they could at least try to impress you know?" Naruto smiled, he knew this girl was more than she appeared and he could feel himself shaking with anticipation.

"Nice move set."

The girl smiled back at him,

"Yep trained in fighting for quite some time but most of my moves come from video games. Turns out you can learn a lot of the moves from those series." Naruto narrowed his eyes,

"Yeah but I can see the twitch." She stood straight and stared at him, "You wanted to do something else in the middle of the combo." He pointed to her right hand, "For some reason you had something loaded up in your right hand for a strike but you quickly changed to a kick instead. Meaning you were trying to hold back on instinct."

The girl looked at the teen in front of her and could feel something stirring in her chest.

"You caught all of that huh? Impressive, honestly I'm shocked not even my rival was able to pick that up when we fought and I was using a different fighting style against her as well." She smiled brightly, "I think I like you."

Naruto was shocked by the confession but before they could continue he heard a crowd of people behind him. Turning his head he saw someone he did not recognize in the form of a short blond hair girl with glasses and a more petite figure compared to the rest of the crowd of busty women. She had a blank expression on her face reminding him more of hardcore shinobi but he could sense something beneath the surface and that the crowd seemed to revere her.

"Finally found you Meru." The girl behind Naruto smiled,

"Yeah, but it was not exactly hard Rino." Naruto looked back at the girl Meru and asked,

"You know each other?" She smiled,

"Yep I guess you could say I'm her senpai."

… "Huh?" She smiled and struck a sexy pose with her hands behind her head and waving her hips.

"Did I forget to mention it? My name is Meru and I'm a third year at Nangokuren High School."

Naruto's jaw dropped, here he was thinking he was talking to a child prodigy but in reality it was someone from his own fucking school!

'Kurama can you believe this!'

"**I know first all those busty women and now a fucking loli it is just crazy to think these human women come in such variety." **

Naruto's eye twitched, 'Thanks for the comment about the women but I meant more along the lines that a eighteen year old is still so child like in body and mind!'

**"I don't know your pretty bad yourself." **

Naruto twitched at the comment but took a deep breath looking at the girls interacting with Meru.

"You know why I'm here." Meru frowned slightly and put her hands behind her head and sighed,

"Yeah I figured."

"It is time for you to complete the Covent of Hagen." Meru frowned,

"Look Rino as much as I would like to complete it with you, your not strong enough." The girl glared at her,

"You will complete the Covent regardless of your opinion." Naruto frowned feeling out of place in this mess but he did see that Meru's eyes were getting sharper.

'Interesting.' Naruto soon saw a swarm of crows appearing out of the sky and someone was hopping down on them. He was shocked by this and honestly confused by the sight of someone using them as steps. 'The fuck is that possible?'

**"Not sure what to tell you kit I'm just as supri- OH COME ON!"**

'Yeah this is kinda getting ridiculous.' Naruto bear witnessed to another woman. But this one was different as she was dressed in darker clothing and looked kinda like a gothic maid. She had long white hair that was going down her back and honestly came off as cold and uncaring.

The woman walked up to the crowd and whispered something to one of them with her responding,

"If you want to get through then do it yourself!" She motioned her to come closer and whispered into her ear again and then walked around all of them. If Naruto was a lesser person it would look like a blur but he could see her sidestepping and weaving through the crowd without touching them. If he was honest, it shocked him how effortless she was moving through the crowd but could see that while not a fighter she could at least move and block attacks that might come her way.

She stood in front of Naruto and he sighed,

"Look if you want to get by me that is fine." She nodded her head and without warning leapt up over his head leaving him a glimpse at her thong. "Geez is this school some kind of hentai waiting to happen or what?"

"There you are assholes!" Turning his head Naruto saw the same idiot from before. But this time he had a small group of men with him and they were all carrying weapons in their hands. "I'm going to make both of you pay for what you did to me at the arcade!" He motioned his men and they charged Naruto.

He sighed and took his stance,

"This is really lame but fine I guess I got no choice." Naruto soon focused on the group of men and without warning he released his entire aura on them.

The men didn't know what happened one-minute this guy was standing there and the next they couldn't move. Behind the teen formed some kind of monster with dark red eyes and sharp fangs.

The girls were terrified by what they were seeing while Rino was holding steady but Meru,

She was smiling brightly. This feeling she had not felt it in quite some time, not since, the Tournament.

Naruto quickly charged the men and within seconds appeared behind them having sent them all flying into the sky.

'He landed over twenty strikes to those idiots amazing!' Meru could feel her instincts wanting to fight this guy. She had to know more about him but then she saw one of the teens, the one from the store pull out something from his pocket. It was a black pistol and he aimed it at Naruto.

"Look out!" Naruto turned to the teen with the gun and focused on him,

"One shot," the teen was confused by Naruto's comment, "You get one shot, better make it count because it might be the last thing you do breathing." Naruto's eyes turned dark and soon his aura became a raging torrent of a monster and took the form of the Kyuubi.

The teen in question was shaking fear, he could not understand what the fuck was going on. He was panicking,

"FUCK YOU MONSTER!" He fired the gun, a bullet left the chamber, and barreled straight at Naruto. But what happened next almost no one saw but the one's that did were shocked how it happened.

Naruto stood there with his hand out in front of him and showing the signs of a small burn along the sides of his hand. But everyone looked at the ground and saw that in the short time from the bullet firing and it coming near him he managed to redirect the shot into the ground.

A loud thud soon followed with Naruto hitting the teen in the face sending him flying backwards and blood spurting out of his nose.

Naruto seeing the kid was knocked out stomped on the gun shattering it to pieces while waving his hand.

"Fuck that never stops hurting."

Rino could not understand, 'How did he redirect the bullet? That takes some talent I didn't think was possible, the fuck are all shinobi like this or is he even unique among them!?'

Meru on the other hand saw it and whispered,

"**Niko Style Flow Control Flow Edge**. You used one of the basic principles of the fighting style and redirecting the bullet." She motioned at his hand, "By changing the trajectory just slightly, you were able to send it into the ground instead of into the air. Thus removing the threat."

Naruto smiled,

"Yep. You got it in one. I also see that you're the only person here that managed to avoid the overwhelming pressure of my aura. That is impressive."

"Yep well it is not surprising I'm a student of the Tiger Arts." Naruto and Rino's eyes widened at this for different reasons.

Rino because she did not know that she studied martial arts outside of video games assuming that she just was strong. But hearing this for the first time made her realize, her sister never knew or didn't bother telling her about it.

Naruto on the other hand remembered something his master told him,

_Tiger Style is one of the lost martial arts similar to the Niko Style. However unlike most styles Tiger styles focusing on the principles of Karate and using their fists for fighting while sharping your fingers and hands to the point of being blades themselves. A master of this style can cut through even steel if hardened enough. _

"Impressive Meru." Naruto took a stance, "How about we see who is stronger now?" Meru smirked and took her own stance, legs spread apart and her hands in front of her face sharpened like claws,

"I was thinking the same thing. Lets see if the Tiger can slay the Demon." Naruto smiled brightly and Kyuubi sighed, one of the bad things he got from his master was that he lusted for strong opponents. Not in the sense of shinobi but more along the lines that he desired to fight those in martial arts that could potentially beat him so he can learn and grow from it. It was like an endless hunger for him and he was going to sate it no matter what.

Before they could act Rino got between them. Meru looking a little miffed while Naruto looked irritated.

"You will not interfere in my affairs." Naruto growled,

"Look Rino is it?" She nodded her head, "My reasons for fighting Meru has nothing to do with you so please get out of my way." The girl scoffed,

"You might have beaten Kyoka and are stronger than Ayane that does not mean you can handle me." She held her hands up and he saw two people throwing objects to her. Acting quick he quickly got above her and kicked the items away in a straight split in the air.

"The fuck when did he move," one person from the group shouted.

"How!"

Naruto landed in front of her in a crouch and without warning rushed upwards and brought a fist inches from her fast. The air blew past her and she could felt her glasses cracking and breaking on her face. But she was focused on his eyes,

They were primal, almost like an animal that was denied his food. It was looking into her and she was terrified and for some reason aroused.

"Don't get a big head, you're just as strong as either Ayane and Kyoka. But your problem is that you lack what they have in certain departments and that is speed and power." Naruto stood up straight and walked around the girl leaving her stunned at the turn of events and ignoring the clanking of her weapons on the ground.

She had just realized that in less a school year he did something she didn't;

He defeated all the Dragons.

He was the strongest in the school next to Meru and thus made it his divine right that he would rule. She couldn't fathom it and she didn't want to believe it but her mind was forcing her to accept what happened.

"Impressive." Meru smirked at him happy to finally see Rino get taken down a peg and show how different her strength is compared to real fighters. While Rino was talented, Meru had fought real warriors and people that were insanely strong. She fought adults that would have killed her if she hadn't been strong. Knowing this, she held back in school to not hurt anyone and developed a second style based on video games.

But now stood before her someone that could force her real style out, someone that could push her to finally bear her fangs again.

"Man," turning back everyone saw him crack his neck, "I'm fucking pissed. Listen Meru," he looked her dead in the eyes, "I want to fight you more than ever but not here and not today."

"Ah you got me worked up for nothing!" She pouted and was throwing her airs up in a tantrum and Naruto snickered. He would have done the same thing if the roles were reversed.

"I'm just saying I want a better scene. In three days, I want three days to prepare for our fight and you can pick the site of our battle."

Meru jumped,

"Your so on! Three days meet at the school's Arena. You and I are going to go all out to determine who is the strongest the Demon or the Tiger! I promise you one thing Naruto!" She had fire in her eyes and a tiger formed behind her with golden eyes and dark fur, "I'm not going to hold back and I'm going to see if you have what it takes to face the world!"

"I'm looking forward to it." Naruto's aura took the form of the Kyuubi and both beasts glared down the other.

The two stared each other down while the crowd watched in awe, the biggest fight in the school's history was about to unfold.

Next Day

Naruto was in the training grounds. He was hitting the boulders around him and pushing his body to the absolute limit. Thanks to Kyuubi he would heal from all of his injuries long before his fight with Meru, which meant he could go all out. He was doing all his regular exercises while practicing all the moves of the Niko Style with his clones along with his versatility in mastering the other martial arts that he learned over the years.

"You can come out." Naruto looked at a nearby rock pillar and saw out of the shadows came Kyoka.

"My it would seem you are really fit compared to most of the nobodies in this school."

It was true, without a shirt on Naruto had his body on display and it was quite impressive. While he was not as bulky as his master he was slimmer in build to the point that his muscles seemed more compact and streamlined. His abs were rock hard, chest was slightly bulkier than most and had muscles on his arms that were well defined. His legs shared similar characteristics to his arms with his calves being slightly above average in muscular size.

"Well this is what happens when you spend most of your life training your ass off. Especially with my master, he made sure I knew hard work above all else and trained me to the point I was vomiting more days than not."

Kyoka raised an eyebrow at this but did not press seeing a slightly nostalgic smile on his face.

"So I heard about your fight with Meru."

"Yeah it is in two days so I'm getting all the training I can to be ready. Plus I heal faster than most so I'm pushing myself as hard as I can."

"I see." Kyoka smiled, "You should know the whole school is going to be watching."

"Really?" Naruto saw Kyoka nod her head,

"You got to understand this fight, it is the biggest fight in the school's history. You a man that showed up and not only defeated me on the first day, made one dragon your student, and even outmatched another dragon. Doing all of this before even the first semester is so impressive. Then you have Meru who was considered the strongest outside the dragons and someone that is feared among even our peers for her amazing talent." She then shivered, "To think her fighting style was only her way of holding back from hurting students too much, it shows me how far I still have to go before I can claim the title of the strongest of all."

Naruto laughed a bit,

"Yeah I get all that." Kyoka then pointed at him,

"You are the only man that has ever defeated me, so I don't want you losing to anyone else got it? Not this fight or any fight after this one. You remain undefeated until the day I come to fight you as your equal."

"We'll see about that." Naruto turned around and with one swift twitch of his foot sent several pebbles into the air. He then threw his lead hand turning all the stones into dust.

"Well I just wanted to wish you luck and show someone here." Turning his head he saw she pointed at Samui who was smiling at him.

"I see." Naruto sighed before focusing on the Lightning Kunoichi in her slightly tighter than normal white top. "Look as much as I want to believe this stupid marriage arrangement I don't approve. I want to keep control of my own life and I'm not planning on appeasing people from the past. Plus I'm not sure I'm the son of the Fourth Hokage because if I was I should have found out a long time ago."

"That's cool I'm just here to watch you train and try to get to know you. Whether you believe it or not we are engaged and your father really is Minato Namikaze."

"Maybe, but I won't believe it until I hear it from someone that knew them and that knows me." Naruto glared, "No offense I stopped taking people at face value since I was a little kid."

Samui nodded her head hearing all the stories about his past from the Raikage. Honestly it horrified her knowing what he went through and everything that he suffered shortly after his teammate left the village and he had to bring him back. The fact that the village STILL was defending the fucking Uchiha was disgusting and she can't be happier that they finally changed their policy to almost kill on sight.

Naruto slammed his fist into a boulder and shattered it. He could only imagine how intense their fight is going to be and it was getting him really worked up at this point. So much so the girls noticed he was ignoring them for fighting a couple of shadow clones and then climbing up rock pillars without chakra. They shrugged their shoulders and watched him going at it.

Kyoka turned to Samui,

"So you really are his fiancée now?"

"Yep it is pretty cool if you ask me given that he is not like most men that just want me for one thing." She motioned to her breasts while Kyoka laughed,

"I feel you after a while it gets really annoying." But her friendly smile turned predatory, "But you should know one thing, I don't plan to lose."

"Oh?" Samui raised an eyebrow at her comment,

"Yep I plan on taking Naruto myself. Few men in my life have shown the guts or skill to fight me on even footing. Hell I would say that there are almost none that have come forward in these last few years. But he, he didn't hesitate fighting the strongest in the entire school and just came forward. Then to feel sweet defeat at his hand was bitter but amazing that it made me wonder more about him. That is why, I will not let him get away, I will make him mine!" She glared at her, "No matter whom I have to go through to get to him."

"That's cool." Samui smiled slightly, "You should know that I'm not his only fiancée. There are others and most of them are coming to see Naruto in the near future, I just got here sooner." Kyoka's eyes turned sharp,

"Really now? How interesting."

"But it doesn't matter to us." Samui smiled, "It is quite common for harems to form in our country for near extinct bloodlines. In Naruto's case he is the last of two mighty clans or families in your terms. It is his responsibility to revive the family as much as he can meaning taking as many wives as he can possibly handle."

Kyoka stared in shock, that was seriously old school but she could deal with it since there are things her family does that is still traditional in its own right. But she smiled,

"That's fine with me but you should know if there is going to be one top woman I plan to be her."

"You can try," Samui had lightning dancing off her fingers and glared darkly, "But you will fail I promise you this." A lighting dragon formed behind Samui while a Chinese Dragon with black and blue scales appeared behind Kyoka.

The two had a tense stare down with Naruto none the wiser this was going on behind him.

Two days later

Naruto stood in the middle of a giant arena. It was huge, it matched most sporting arenas that he had seen while traveling outside the Elemental Nations. The lighting, the feeling, and the fact that he could feel the sand on the ground making his footing hard to place.

Naruto decided against the school uniform or anything flashy, just wearing a pair of long pants and barefoot. He had no shirt on showing off his chest and back to the rest of the crowd making some of the girls go crazy at the sight of an in shape teen. Naruto stared straight preparing himself for the intensity of this fight and wanting to get started as soon as possible. The funniest thing is that he knew there are cameras on him right now and he found that to be very annoying.

That's right apparently they were broadcasting their fight for the world to see, surprising him that they would do something this over the top. But he was not allowed to contemplate this much longer until he heard his teacher standing in the arena wearing a tight and short looking referee outfit coming up with a microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen it begins! The fight of the decade and the most important fight in our school's history! We determine who is the strongest fighter in our school!" She waved her right arm to him, "Introducing first the man that has taken the school by storm by defeating the Three Dragons, defeating anyone that has gotten in his way, and the man that is known as a master of a long forgotten martial arts. The man hailing from the Elemental Nations; Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!"

The arena exploded in cheers and Naruto could only slightly sweat drop due to the fact they insist on adding the Namikaze thing to his last name.

"His opponent, third year who is feared among the students as the only non-dragon that could become the strongest in the school's history. She is known as the gaming otaku that will become a Gaming God and herald as the last student of the famous Tiger Arts. She is herald as the Strongest Youth, please welcome the one, the only MERU!" The entire arena exploded in cheers out the opposite side of the arena came Meru but unlike before she was not smiling or wearing the school uniform.

Meru was dressed in a torn sleeve gi, white gi pants that were torn at the ankles, and she had tape both on her wrists and ankles. Her hair was done up in a single top knot bun to prevent it from getting in her way. But it was the look in her eyes, the intensity behind the gaze.

Meru had eyes focused on Naruto and he saw them turn gold with slits in them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the fighters have made it to the arena, they are standing here facing each other down, and you can feel the intensity between these two combatants!"

Naruto and Meru walked up to each other slowly until they were standing inches from each other.

"Hey," Naruto smiled at Meru who looked confused, "Thanks for agreeing to fighting me." Meru laughed a bit,

"Trust me I feel the same way, I'm looking forward to this fight. Long time since I could go all out and I can't wait." She then turned serious in her gaze and Naruto matched it, "Go all out or I promise you'll regret failing to entertain me."

"Ladies and gentlemen they are ready, now the question is are you all ready!" The crowd roared to life with many watching this fight with great intent.

Kyoka was sitting with her crew watching unwavering but if one looked closer they could see the lust in her eyes of the idea of fighting either of them and matching their strength.

Ayane was sitting with her team and also having an intense stare hoping for the best for her master and to see more of his power first hand.

Rino, she was focused on this fight and gritting her teeth. To lose yesterday in the way she did was humiliating and worse, he never really hit her physically. But now she gets to see the real Meru as she hinted that she never saw and neither did her sister. She was eager.

In the rafters hiding in the shadows was a silver hair woman with a large weapon at her side watching the fight. Her green eyes staring down at Meru,

"So this is the you I never got to see huh? How interesting, you truly are the Strongest Youth old friend." She smiled and watched closely to see why the world is interested in the man before Meru.

On another side of Japan was a family who was watching the fight. They had dark grey eyes with black surrounding it and they were watching the match.

"Jiji why are we watching this fight?"

"Simple dear I want you to see the Strongest Youth and the Last Tiger that we have seen in ages."

"I understand her but what about the boy?" The old man crushed his pipe before picking up another one.

"Don't' worry the boy will be a good meal for the tiger that is all."

"Okay Jiji," the old man could see her focusing on the teen in the arena and was thinking of killing him dared to come near his granddaughter. But for some reason he couldn't shake the feeling he has seen him or someone like him before.

Back at the school in the high booth sat three people. One person was Kyoka's mother and she was entertaining some guests in the form of a really old man with a long white beard, long white hair going down his back, and a cane. Behind him was several men wearing suits each positioned to protect the old man. Well, all but one man who had short black hair and pale skin with narrow eyes and a large muscular structure.

"I'm glad you could come to see this." The old man laughed,

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world. To think the young girl that competed for you in the Kengan Annihilation Tournament all those years ago would appear here again. I couldn't pass up on the chance of seeing her. The youngest competitor in history and the biggest underdog the tournament had ever seen."

Kagamiin laughed with a fan in front of her face,

"Indeed you mocked me all those years ago for picking her at the age of fifteen for the tournament."

"Hahahaha! I did and I regret it. I was excited to see what she could have done in the tournament finals but sadly she was too tired to continue and thus leaving us without a finals."

"Yes how sad." She turned the pale man that was staring down in the arena, "What about you Agito how do you feel about winning without fighting her?"

The man continued staring into the arena, not flinching at the question. Slowly giving a response,

"I believe she has grown much stronger in this time but I feel this fight will be greater than anything we could have had together."

The old man laughed,

"Indeed so? Then," He gained white eyes and shouted, "I can't wait, lets get this match started!"

"Of course, Mr. Katahara." She looked down in the arena, "Good luck Naruto hope you pull through this fight."

Agito however, was not watching Meru anymore but he was watching the teen she was facing. Something about him put him on edge and he did not know what it was. Was there some familiarity? If so then where, where did he get this feeling from before?

In another balcony in the shadows where no one could see them, stood a large man with a dark grin on his face,

"So you finally have come. Put on a good show grandson, after all your just like me; a monster without an equal in sight."

Naruto and Meru continued to stare each other down until finally the teacher shouted,

"Fighters take your stances."

Naruto got into his traditional bouncing stance and Meru got into her Tiger Stance; fingers out and ready to strike and knees slightly bent and her slightly hunched over.

"Now Begin!"

Chapter End

**Hey everyone I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and the set up to what is going to be one of the most important fights in the story! Again this is updating more for you guys due to the virus going around and everyone kinda having some shitty times so I'm updating a little more often with chapters I've finished recently. I hope you guys enjoyed and some of the concepts and points I'm making are making sense and if not please feel free to PM me if you want and I'll take the time to explain it in greater detail.**

**Next part is going to be two parts and you'll see why, cookie for the person to guess the family and who the person in the shadows is**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Greatest Clash: Tiger vs. Demon

The minute the referee lowered her hand and signaled the beginning of the fight both fighters took off in a dash. Meru without waiting threw out a straight while Naruto counters with his own. But what most did not see is that they adjusted their heads slightly and moved out of the range of the other's punch. Missing their strike, both stood there facing down the other while the audience saw the shockwaves that came off the strikes.

Naruto glared and Meru returned the glare, without warning they pulled their fists back and threw their lead hands. Due to the timing, both fists clashed with the other creating a large explosion of power.

Naruto retracted his fist quickly and threw a quick front body kick sending Meru backwards leaving a small skid behind. Naruto quickly moved in on her but Meru reacted with a flying spinning roundhouse to the head. Naruto ducked the kick but she came down with a powerful downward straight. This strike hit the ground with Naruto pushing backwards making him see her crack the earth underneath her in the attack. Naruto glared, he took his bouncing stance and smiled,

"Your good."

Meru smiled,

"You too first time in a long time someone managed to avoid all of my strikes or at least match them blow for blow." She glared, "But this is where things get real," Meru quickly took a new stance this time being lower to the ground than she already was. Her hands in front of her face with her gaining a bit of a bounce in her step as well.

Without a moment of hesitation Meru was on top of him, throwing a right hook at his head. Naruto moved to block the strike but the minute he did she ducked deeper into his guard and grasped her arms around his legs.

'Fuck a grapple!'

Without warning Meru clasped her hands behind his knees and pulled him forward with her pushing downward. This led to him crashing into the ground with a thud and kicking up dust.

_"AMAZING LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! Meru has managed to get this fight to the ground after an amazing bout of them trading blow after blow with one another in the stand up! Does this signal that Meru is getting ready to end this fight!" _

In the booth Agito was watching, his eyes trained on both fighters and noticing small things that others were missing.

_'That boy he lifted his head at the last second.' _Remembering clearly in the moment where he was going down he tried to tuck his head upward to avoid having is head bounce off the ground. Which was a smart move to avoid having his head ringing after the takedown and allowing his opponent the upper hand. However,

_'Meru made a critical mistake.' _

Back on the arena floor, Naruto smiled,

"Thanks for this."

Meru frowned,

"Huh?"

Naruto with practical ease slipped his upper body up and grabbed her right arm. There he gripped at the wrist with one arm over her shoulder and the other wrapping on her wrist. Leaning back he pulled her arm with him making her curse,

'Kimura!'

Agito nodded his head,

"That was a proper counter and now we can see how Meru will react." Katahara looked at Agito,

"You seem to know the ground game was going to play in at some point Agito."

The Fang of Matsudo smiled,

"Of course, after all Meru would have had to fight me meaning she would have to be ready for a ground fight at some point. However you can see the level difference in their ground attack."

Agito smiled slightly watching Naruto wrenching on the Kimura, which ultimately lead to Meru trying to lessen the pressure on her shoulder by rolling onto that shoulder.

However, this led to her being flipped and Naruto being on top in the mounted position.

"Impressive, these two could easily give even Cosmo Imai trouble on the ground with how hard they are working." Kyoka's mom smiled and laughed,

"Yes indeed, that is why I chose her in the past but now Naruto is proving more than a worthy match for her in this fight."

"Indeed." Katahara watched as Naruto started his next move.

Naruto seeing that he had Meru pinned on the ground quickly began wailing down strikes on her face, making Meru cover up from the blows but some were getting through her guard. Naruto soon split her guard with a well placed feint on the next ground strike which she dropped her guard afterwards, leading to him splitting her open with a well placed elbow strike. Right above her right eye blood started flowing down her face causing it to leak into her eye.

Meru finally gritted her teeth,

"Enough."

She used the power of her hips and bounced him off her body and back into a standing position.

"_Amazing after a brutal onslaught from Naruto on the ground from the transition to the ground and pound Meru is now bleeding. More so it would seem that she has gotten out from underneath Naruto's much larger frame and is standing tall." _

Naruto seeing this frowned,

'She is stronger than she looks, especially since I have to outweigh her for about 10 to maybe 30 pounds at the most. How strong is Meru to do something like that with nothing more than the strength of her back and hips.'

Naruto soon took his stance again but saw that Meru was glaring harder than before and took a new stance. This one confused him a bit as her lead hand was scrunched up in the shape of a claw hand. Her back hand was facing palm up with the fingers scrunched up in a claw shape as well. The strangest part of her stance was that she is balancing on the tips of her toes with her heels off the ground.

"Alright it looks like I can't play around with you." Meru grinned darkly and soon her aura exploded to life, "So let me start using my real stance."

Agito smiled darkly,

"Now I get to see the tiger again, how exciting. Wonder how the boy is going to adapt to this problem."

Katahara smiled, "Indeed, the tiger seems ready to pounce now."

In another region the family from before was watching the fight and the girl was watching closely. She had a small blush appearing on her face when watching the boy fight.

"He is strong grandfather."

"Indeed." The man had a vein bursting on his head from the sheer fact this bastard was seducing his granddaughter without knowing it. "But now this is where the boy shall lose after all the tiger is about to come out and devour him."

"Yeah but I have to admit this guy would be fun to kill personally." The family sighed hearing a blond hair man with the same dark eyes and a sadistic smile on his face looking at the screen with pure bloodlust.

"Raian, don't make unneeded comments."

"Shut up uncle."

"Enough all of you!" The old man watched with a glare, "The boy will fall now that is all that matters."

The rest of the clan watched wondering if what the old man was telling the truth.

Back in the arena, Naruto looked at Meru and saw her change of stance and knew right away this is her using her true martial arts. The Tiger Style Karate. From what he guessed, she was going to use her fingers to cut and stab him while her toes are meant to push off in bursts of-

Naruto felt a cut on his chest and grimaced,

'FUCK stay focused Naruto!'

Naruto quickly threw a right but she was out of range of the strike before coming back and slashing at his stomach. Naruto grimaced from this pain and threw a knee at her face. On instinct the girl was up in the air and slamming her knee into his jaw sending his head up. But before he could react, she brought her elbow down on his face sending him down onto the ground, with one knee touching. Meru acting on this moment slashed him across the face causing a spray of blood.

Naruto quickly leapt away from Meru and opened her eyes seeing that he didn't lose his vision.

'Okay by the feel of the cut it is shallow, so that means she is going to try and cut me up or she didn't get enough of a swing on the movement.' Naruto stood back to his feet and watched her, but again she was gone in a blur and was underneath him.

'Not this time!' Naruto threw a knee at Meru to make her act, which she did by trying the same move from before. But Naruto backed away from the leaping knee to the face and loaded up his right hand.

But he found a foot in his face sending skidding backwards. Then without warning he felt something pierce his left shoulder before cutting his chest again. Naruto on instinct, threw a front kick to the body again but again the target was not there.

Looking at his shoulder where he was stabbed he was shocked, it looked like she jammed her fingers completely through the muscles and almost down to the bone. The cut on his chest was shallow again but the pain was starting to settle in and while he knew he could heal thanks to Kurama he refused to use him in this fight. He needed to be prepared for fights when he can't rely on him and when he might not be able to heal fast enough from the damage done to his body.

Naruto got in his stance, shoulder sore from the stabbing, and balancing himself again.

Meru smirked, she charged again and this time Naruto felt the direction she is coming from and lashed out. The right cross was infused with his Adamantine form thus enhancing the physical damage that could be done.

However, to his and everyone's shock, Meru had weaved her way around the punch and appeared at his side. Without warning she slammed her right fist into his ribs,

**TIGER SECRET ART: Explosive Fist Strike! **

Naruto felt it, his entire insides exploding at once, the blood pouring out of his mouth and him being sent flying across the arena with ease. He rolled on the ground and coughed up more blood on the ground with his wounds spreading out more and more blood.

The arena was shocked by the level of damage, Kyoka was unnerved, Rino shocked, and Ayane scared for Naruto.

'This level of power, it is insane. Is this what Meru was really capable of? The Tiger really was the strongest the school has ever seen.' Kyoka was shaking fearing for Naruto and the fact that she never was worthy, of seeing her full power.

'This is the power my sister couldn't reach? It is unreal, was my destiny to rule this school never possible?'

'Master, is this too much even for you?'

At the home of the Japanese family they were watching the fight getting more and more gruesome. The girl was shocked by the level of power of the girl and the difference between her and the boy. If she was honest, his strength equaled most of the clan and even surpassed her, the girl on the other hand was showing power greater than even her grandfather in his prime.

"It is over." The old man blew smoke and sighed, "The boy put up a good opening fight with her but there is no way he can defeat the Tiger. I fear that his effort was all for nothing. This fight has only confirmed my suspicions that she is truly the strongest of her generation."

"Grandfather, look." The old man looked at a largely port man in the family and he was pointing at the TV.

The man looked and was shocked,

"Impossible, there is no way he could be doing this."

Back in the arena, Agito was watching and soon the hair on the back of his neck was standing on its ends. More for the fact, he sensed something was off with the fight, something deeply terrifying but he was not sure what.

"Oh my it would seem the fight is reaching its conclusion."

"I wouldn't bet on that Mr. Matsudo." The old man looked at his fighter and one of his dear friends,

"Oh? What makes you-," he looked down and his eyes widened before smiling, "I see what you mean. This fight is just getting more and more interesting as time goes on."

Back on the floor Meru was standing still watching as her opponent hit the ground with a thud. While she could sense his pulse, she felt this fight was over. So dropping down on her heels she turned,

"You were strong, stronger than most but sadly not strong-," Suddenly the hair on the back of her neck shot up. 'What the hell?' Turning her head she is shocked and the rest of the arena shared the same expression of surprise. More so, what was going on with the teen in question.

Naruto down on his face, he coughed up some blood and could feel his vision blurring,

'What is this? Is this defeat?'

**"KIT!"**

'Kurama what is it?'

**"Kit listen to me your suffering major bleeding and damage to your body if this continues you might just die from the injuries alone! Please let me heal you now!" **

'Heh, no I won't allow this. I have to fight on my own strength and no one else. Otherwise how can I reach them?'

**"Kit listen to me your doing your master and the 3****rd**** great joy in your improvement but it won't end the way they want if you die here now because of your pride!" **

'Pride? That's right.' Naruto's vision started blurring he could see himself as a child and him standing there watching a crowd walking away from him. 'I never had anything, nothing to be prideful for. Nothing to believe in, nothing to stand for.' He then saw the Hokage and he smiled to the child while sitting on the mountain with a smile on his face. 'That's when he taught me the Will of Fire, how it burned brighter in me than anyone before me. How I wanted to use this Will of fire to make my own path in this world. To make people respect me and do anything to earn their trust.' Naruto soon saw himself fighting Sasuke and barely beating him, 'That damn mission cost me everything. It got to the point that I was tired of throwing my life away for others that would never respect or trust me. I was tired of fighting for a place that didn't want or believe in me.'

Naruto gripped the ground and was gathering dust into his fist and could feel his back contorting slightly. Unknown to him a man in the shadows was watching with a smile on his face and he was starting to release his aura at the sight of his back.

'Then I met him. My teacher,' Naruto saw Niko standing there with a smile on his face and him motioning for him to come at him. 'He took a child with no hope or future and taught him something precious to him and made him feel like something was worth fighting for. He taught him the important lesson, of finding your own ambition and striving for it more than anything else even if others don't understand.'

Naruto felt a blur coming over him, his mind was growing fuzzier and fuzzier, but he recalled a single memory,

_"Naruto what is it that you want to accomplish for yourself? Something that means the world to you and would be proud to achieve it?" _

_ "My dream? I don't know. But I guess if I have to be selfish, I want-," _

Naruto stood tall and in his mind he screamed,

_"TO BE THE STRONGEST IN THE WORLD/_**TO BE THE STRONGEST IN THE WORLD!"**

Meru didn't know what happened but one minute it would seem Naruto was out cold. But then he stood up and she saw that something had changed about him personally. She was not sure what, but after watching his back shift around for a bit she was sure something was up. So getting in her stance she waited for him to stand up, in doing this she charged him. In this charge, she blurred to hit him in the face again with her claw strike.

The arena and the people watching saw Meru approach and then get blown away with a powerful blow. She was flying through the air and having to flip and rebalance herself after landing on the ground. Looking up everyone saw her right cheek was swollen and blood was seeping out of her mouth.

'The fuck?'

Agito smiled darkly,

"So I was right, he is like us." Katahara laughed,

"Yes he is, it is terrifying how alike he is with the rare breed of monsters like yourself and HIM! It is more interesting now than ever before!"

At the house the old man sat down in shock,

"It can't be, he is from that damn bloodline!"

"Huh? Gramps what's wrong?"

"Yeah what's so scary about him. I mean he landed a hit but-,"

"SILENCE RIANAN!" He glared at the house and his granddaughter, "LOOK! LOOK AT THAT MAN'S EVIL BACK! THE SIGN IS THERE!"

The clan looked but most didn't get it, minus the older ones who know WHAT he was talking about.

The audience on the other hand was freaking out how his body was contorting in ways that should not be physically possible for a human. His back turning into something akin of a demon mask, terrifying the shit out of everyone in attendance of the match.

The man in the shadows laughed,

"So you finally did it, not even my sons have achieved it yet but you somehow have surpassed them in every shape way perform. I can't wait to see what happens when you fully awaken and control it."

Standing there, Naruto his eyes were vacant white but what really scared everyone was the demonic smile on his face. He looked like someone that was enjoying this feeling of death and destruction (Agito's evil smile in Kengan Ashura).

"So you-," Meru didn't have time to make a comment when suddenly Naruto was on top of her. She quickly pushed back on her toes but Naruto was still on top of her.

'Fuck his speed increased but how? I was faster a few sec-,' She ducked under a powerful swing, it was wild compared to what his form was earlier. It was as if he had no real form or style anymore and was just going through the motions. But she quickly capitalized on his opening by jumping up in the hopes of hitting him in the face with a powerful knee strike again. But before it can land Naruto brought down his other fist and sent her into the floor with a thud cracking the ground underneath her.

Naruto laughed at the pain she was in and soon slammed his other fist down but Meru blocked this one. She noticed the power coming from him now, it was beyond anything she had felt before with it causing her arms to bruise and her entire body to feel heavy from the impact of the strike.

Meru pushed him back with a mule kick to his stomach, giving her time to jump to her feet and get back in her stance.

But when she did she was shocked to see Naruto had taken a new stance and this one was, infuriating to say the least.

"HOLY SHIT NARUTO's IS USING MERU'S STANCE!"

The person that yelled this was right, Naruto was balancing now on his toes heels off the ground, hands in a claw shape form, but with the same bloodthirsty smile on his face.

"So you want to test your skills in the art of the Tiger huh? Let's see what you got poser!" Meru's eyes turned to slits and she was gone in a faster blur than before. Naruto smiled at her approach and without warning was gone as well. But this time, people could only see them clashing in small blurs before Naruto managed to slam into her and pierce her shoulder.

Meru coughed up some blood from the attack but quickly aimed her unimpaled arm at his face again. But Naruto took the Meru's shoulder that he pierced and threw her across the arena before appearing above her with a rolling axe kick to the face. Slamming her into the ground with a thud.

Naruto took off in a mad dash and landed away from her again taking up the same stance as before.

Meru stood up coughing up blood shocked about how strong Naruto was and terrified about something,

'In less than a few minutes, he mastered the same moves and techniques that I demonstrated against him. How, how is it possible that someone can achieve such level of power and skill with such ease? Something, something evil has changed about Naruto but what?'

Naruto on the other hand was on top of her again and cutting her to pieces with his own claw hands and making her scream from the pain and trying to counter. But sadly the movements were limited and she soon found her legs and arms almost reduced to sliced shreds.

While this fight is going on, Kurama inside of his head was watching Naruto slowly slip deeper into some kind of water, they were not sure what it was. But something about it was dragging him deeper and deeper into some form of madness. He was whispering about, 'power, strongest, killing' and this greatly disturbed the fox. It tried to wake him up but the bars prevent them from helping him.

Naruto felt more and more of his sanity slipping before finally feeling someone grabbing him. They dragged him out of the water and back to the surface.

"Woah kid it would seem you really became strong right now huh?" Turning his head Naruto's eyes watered,

"Niko-sensei?" The brown hair man wearing the traveler's cloak smiled down at the teen,

"Hey kiddo it's been a-," Naruto ran up to the man and hugged him tightly. He was confused until he saw the tears coming down the teens face and smiled, before hugging the teen back. While he was not the most affectionate to people he knew that the teen needed this right now.

"Master please forgive me for being so weak that I couldn't fight by your side."

"Kiddo, its fine I fought and lost that is all there is to it." He pushed the teen away while smiling, "But look at you kiddo almost as tall as me. You must be a hit with the ladies these days huh?"

Naruto laughed,

"I guess, I've gotten really strong since your passing and found my goal in life."

"Oh? What is it?" Naruto smiled at him,

"I want to become the strongest in the world, something that no one or no creature can possibly match or defeat."

Niko laughed,

"Woah kid you really are shooting high there huh?" He ruffled his head, "With the Niko Style you will achieve this no doubt." He smile before looking down at the dark water below, "I figured this would happen sometime in the future."

"What are you talking about? Do you know what has happened to me?" He smiled and continued rubbing his head,

"I do kid, this is something called the Demon Awakening, it is a rare trait that some people of the martial arts gain depending on lineage, mind, and how they train. It enhances all of their physical abilities to almost super human levels and sometimes even makes them godly if their basically strong to begin with. However yours seems to unlock a rare trait in the Demon's Awakening called Evolve."

"Evolve?"

"It's something you'll come to understand in time. But for now we have to get your back to reality."

"What!? Now but I still haven't-,"

"Kid listen to me," Naruto looked at him and saw a sad smile on his face, "I was a lot of things in my life but there is one thing I take the most pride in being. That is your teacher, after all you took to my teachings and became something of a son to me. So as my son, trust me when I say I will always be watching over you. I mean we both will."

Looking behind him he saw an old man smiling at him and cried,

"Jiji." The old man smiled ghostly,

"Go Naruto-kun we'll be watching." Naruto nodded his head and turned away with both of them pushing on his back.

"Go forth Naruto and show the world your Will."

Naruto felt his conscious return, he was standing there in the arena with a badly injured Meru and himself feeling his injuries.

His back had untighten and the audience saw his demeanor change again and thus shocked to see him being more calm than before.

"Hey Meru, want to finish this fight now?"

Meru was shocked but smiled,

"Yeah I can see you're on your last legs and I'm in the same condition." So tightening her muscles she quickly and made a mad dash at Naruto. But when she threw her fist she shouted,

**TIGER HIDDEN ART: EXPLOSIVE FIST STRIKE! **

The hit landed on his face this time around but unlike the previous attempt, Naruto started changing the direction of the attack in mid hit. Soon he went slightly limp allowing the flow of the move to go through his body, before taking a step and channeling all the power into his body along with his own and then using his final form the Adamantine form sending the blow back.

In that short second Naruto had taking her strike but sent her flying backwards with a brutal counter with his off hand. This led to her crashing across the arena and imbedding herself into the wall without resistance. The explosion was massive and the entire arena shook from the impact with a small crater created with Meru deep inside. But when people looked closer varying reactions came from it;

Agito was grinning darkly

Katahara was smiling brightly

Kyoka's mom smiled while breathing a sigh of relief

Kyoka was cheering along with Ayane,

Rino was gritting her teeth in frustration,

The family that was watching were in mixes of shock, devestation of the power, confusion, and in one person's case, flustered.

The girl watching was smiling and nodding her head,

"It would seem that the title of the Strongest has now gone to someone else and honestly he is worthy successor to this title."

The man in the shadow sighed,

"Well it would seem that you made some great strives kid. Hope to see you get stronger as I truly believe you are the one that can give the greatest joy of the hardest fight of my life. Come and get me when your ready to become The Strongest in Existence." The man walked away but was gone in a blur no sign of him even being there but if one would have noticed, the man's dark red hair dropped a strain on the ground.

Back in the arena Naruto was standing there exhausted and bleeding, but he raised his right hand into the air with it covered in blood. Showing clearly the fist itself was damaged or at least broken.

_"IT'S OVER EVERYONE! THE FIGHT HAS ENDED WITH THE VICTORY OF THE DEMON! HE HAS CLAIMED THE TITLE OF THE STRONGEST IN THE SCHOOL'S HISTORY AND MAYBE THE STRONGEST OF ALL YOUTHS OF THIS GENERATION!" _

Naruto smiled at the ceiling hearing the cheering going and seeing the smiles of his friends and looking at the booth a large man smiling down at him nodded his head. Naruto sighed and collapsed to his knees in exhaustion,

"This is my Niko Style."

_"Sure is kid." _Turning his head slightly with blood dripping down his face he could see the ghost of his teacher hovering above him.

"Niko."

"_It's yours now Naruto. I'm proud of you kiddo." _

"Thanks Tou-san," Naruto whispered while hearing Niko chuckled,

_"Tou-san huh? That's fine with me, good luck Sochi I'll be watching and waiting for the day we meet again. When we meet again how about we spar?" _

"I would like that Tou-san just be ready to lose."

_"HAHAHAHA! That's funny son but its nice to dream no?" _The ghost soon disappeared and Naruto cries tears of joy.

But the moment was ruined when he saw the fat girl from before leaping down into the arena and charging him. She laughed and slung a fist at him,

"With this the title of Strongest becomes mine!" Naruto growled but could feel even with Kurama's healing he couldn't move to counter or stop the attack.

That was until he saw someone holding her arm and it revealed it was a silver hair girl with green eyes and glaring,

"Attempt this disgraceful behavior again and I will remove your head personally."

After this Naruto passed out leaving the arena to run to his and Meru's aid.

Time Skip

Naruto awoken from his sleep groggy. He looked around and saw he was in the nurse's office and that he was covered in medical bandages. Apparently the hole in his shoulder was pretty bad and if he was honest it looked like the damage was still there even with Kurama healing it.

"Looks like I won't be able to fight with this arm for a while." Turning his head he was shocked to see someone sitting there with a smile on her face. The girl in question was pretty, he would not deny this, she was fairly developed to about a C-cup underneath her jacket while having on a back and white school uniform. This girl had long black hair going down her back and the most shocking feature was her eyes, being completely black with gray eye pupils.

"Uh hello?"

"Hello there!" She rushed up to him and touched his head, "Its good to see you awake Naruto-kun!"

"Um thanks who are you?" The girl nodded her head and bowed her head,

"My name is Karla Kure and I'm the woman planning on having your future children!"

"….. You know that is getting more common these days."

"So you'll do it!"

"Fuck no."

"Please let me have your kids." Naruto rolled his eyes at her pleading and just turned to his other side to see an old man with the same eyes looking at him.

"Glad to see your awake child I'm your future grandfather-in-law and the head of the Kure family-,"

"I never agreed to that."

"We have much to discuss in terms of your new engagement to my granddaughter." Naruto raised an eyebrow,

"Are you even listening to me?"

Nogi Corporation

A black hair man with brown eyes was watching the fight between the Tiger and this unknown teen and smiling. He was happy something so unique has just happened and at the same time he sees a video of a black hair man beating up their company's fighter.

"I think it is time, to start another tournament."

Chapter end

**If you guys haven't figured it out there is going to be a huge crossover element with Kengan Ashura and for those that are interested I have something I want to hear from you the readers. As you can guess the Annihilation Tournament is going to happen soon due to the fact that from Dragon Rioting period at this time kinda takes a bit of a time skip for the testing procedures and then the festival arc. Naruto at this time, will be busy as this tournament in canon covers about 8-10 days so there is enough time for everything. **

**The big explanations on this chapter are: **

**Yes there is something hidden in Naruto not related to the Elemental Nations and he is starting to show signs of this rare skill.**

**Naruto is strong as Meru but in reality she would have won if not for the transformation at the last second.**

**Naruto is using the full set of the Niko Style while having his own version of it that will differ from other users.**

**The last thing is that for those that know the Annihilation Tournament and know the fights and how it goes I have a special request for you: I'm planning on reformatting the tournament. Basically this tournament will not be canon or have the exact same matches or the same people advancing at certain points. So I want to hear from you guys:**

**Who you want to see fight who in the tournament**

**Who you want to see advance more**

**Thanks for reading and hope to hear feedback as I'm planning on working on this story more frequently in the coming few weeks. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Demon enters Annihilation

Naruto was deadpanning.

In the room at this time was him, the girl claiming she wanted to have his children, an elderly man with the same eyes as her staring him down, two members with the same eyes one being black hair and the other having red hair, and finally Samui sitting there with a twitch in her face. How she found out about the meeting is anyone's guess but he is not going to start prying for information.

"Now young man," the elderly man blew some smoke, "I'm the current head of the Kure family and due to your performance I deem you worthy of joining our prestigious clan."

"Um, sir you are aware that I'm from the Elemental Nations and thus there are differences in our cultures and teaching-,"

The old man waved his hand,

"That matters little to me as far as the doctors that examined you-,"

"When did this happen?"

"You are perfectly healthy and compatible to anyone in the modern world." He sighed, "Plus your powers over chakra will only help the Kure family rise to higher prestige than before along with your Niko style being something of a rare art that we have not included into our family in generations."

"Okay." Naruto narrowed his eyes at the mention of his master's style. He was all for helping a bloodline if it was required and he grew to care for the girl but he wouldn't teach his master's style to a clan just so they could get stronger.

"Sir." The man turned his head and looked at the blond girl while his two associates had to work their hardest to not stare at the blond woman's chest that seemed to be bigger than most people's heads.

"Yes?"

"You should know that Naruto-kun is the last of two clans of great prestige and the center of many political marriages. Therefore he is required by many to spread his seed among many women and nations."

This caused Naruto to turn to her so fast people heard his neck crack,

"Marriages? Are you telling me there are more?"

"Yes I believe there is one from Tsuchikage and his granddaughter coming soon to join."

Naruto looked at her, Karla who was frowning at the blond girl but smiling at him, Samui who was looking on with a small smile, and finally the elderly man looking at him with a mixture of pity and jealousy along with the other two men.

Standing up, Naruto bit the tip of his thumb on his one good arm and slammed it to the ground causing a puff of smoke to appear revealing to the room a giant orange toad.

"Yo bro how are you?" Naruto smiled,

"Good to see you too Gamakichi." The toad had grown since he last saw him, about the size of a desk.

"Interesting skills, they would definitely increase our standing." The toad looked around the room and saw everyone but was quickly brought back when he saw Naruto's serious look.

"Do me a favor and drag that perverted idiot here. Tell him that it is not a request as he keeps not answering my mail and letters about this and is time the asshole gives me a straight answer."

The orange toad saluted and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"That was so cool!" Turning his head he saw Karla looking at him with sparkles in her eyes, "Is that something I heard called summonings?"

"Where the hell did you-,"

"Your friend told me all about the shinobi nations while you were recovering." Naruto looked at Samui who shrugged her shoulders,

"There was nothing better to do."

"Figured." Naruto soon saw another puff and out of it came a white hair man and he shouted,

"I am the man that is feared throughout the lands, women wish to be with me, men fear the sight of me, I'm the great and gallant Jiraiya!" He struck an odd pose while standing on top of a blue toad's head that was just mortified by the way the room looked at him. He really wished that Pa and Ma dealt with this crap instead of him.

The Kure's raised an eyebrow with Karla watched Naruto face palm and Samui sweat dropped,

'This is one the legendary Sanin? Are all powerful figures this weird?'

Naruto sighed turning his head to the group,

"Don't let it fool you while the man might look like an idiot, talk like an idiot, and act like an idiot, he really is an idiot."

The Kure's sweatdropped more while Karla was laughing at the funny joke and Samui smirked.

"Now then ladies shall we- Huh where the hell am-," He felt a fist in his stomach sending him collapsing to the floor. Looking up he saw a pissed off Naruto with dark red eyes and black slits.

"Pervy Sage, you better have a good fucking reason ignoring my messages otherwise I'll make sure you are the Great Eunuch."

The men were appalled but Karla was blushing at how forceful he was being.

"Kid I can explain."

"Explain my ass! You owe a fucking explanation why suddenly I have people telling me I'm some great warrior of a massive bloodline when I'm orphan!"

Jiraiya stood up and looked at him seriously and the damage done to his body and arm. He made a note to ask about it later but saw the people behind him and said,

"Why don't we take this somewhere more private?"

The old man sighed,

"It is pointless of hiding it from us, my granddaughter is planning on having your boy's children so he is going to be family in the near future."

"WHAT!" Jiraiya's eyes popped out of his skull and were about to scold the brat while praising him until he saw the dark look in his eyes showing he was not in the mood.

"Look brat, I know it is hard to believe but Tsunade and I were hiding your father's origins from you for a long time along with your mothers. You see your father was the Fourth Hokage, the youngest I might add, and regarded as one of the best shinobi of his time. He was a prodigy not seen before with your mother being just as great, if word got out that they had child entire countries would come to kill you. But what we didn't know is that the other nations made peace with Minato and were planning on marrying girls to you in the hopes of promoting peace between nations."

"Great." Naruto rolled his eyes, "But you shouldn't lie to people like that Jiraiya, I mean it is unflattering."

"I'm serious kid your Minato's kid." He was shocked to see the angry look grow,

"I'm telling you there is no way I can be. That man was a legend, a prodigy, and someone of great standing. Why would his child if this were true, be treated like shit? That man can't possibly be my father as I was a failure and I should have been something like him."

"Naruto-," With his one good arm he slapped Jiraiya's hand away,

"Kushina I don't know anything about her but I know if she was as great as Minato then I couldn't be her child either. I mean just because we share the same last name that doesn't mean anything." Naruto walked out of the room leaving behind a thudding door with Samui and Karla quickly following behind him to check up on him.

"Geez that kid really is in denial."

"Not surprising." Jiraiya looked at the old man, while he could tell the man didn't have chakra he could sense he was extremely strong even in his advance age. "He was an orphan no? So in his eyes someone of great standing as his parents, someone that is supposedly worshipped in your village?" Jiraiya nodded his head, "It be hard for any child that never knew them to think that they are descendants of such a powerful bloodline." He blew out some smoke from his pipe and smiled, "But I can see it is the truth, the boy might not know it but he is truly of a powerful bloodline and one that is worth cultivating."

"Yeah." Jiraiya sighed rubbing the back of his head, "So Kure right? What is your ultimate goal for Naruto?" He narrowed his eyes and flashed some of his intent making the family on edge, "If you plan to abuse his bloodline then you should know I'll kill you all here and now."

"Calm down." The head of the Kure family offered him some sake he had somewhere on his person, "No reason for us to start fighting."

"Oh?" He smiled and the two men sat down to talk.

Week Later

Naruto, with a fully healed arm, is doing some shadow sparring in the training grounds of the school while only having on his long pants from when he fought Meru. He was trying to make sure he is still sharp as possible to start and experiment with his Niko Style by incorporating some of the moves from Meru into his own style. While he knew he wouldn't be able to master it completely he did have to admit the style itself was useful for the secret art and using his limbs like claws to cut through some muscle and even hit tendons when he wants. So after Meru gave him a walkthrough some of the basics of the art, she took off and head out to achieve her dream of becoming a Gaming God. But did say she was going to come back to have a rematch in the future that way she could prove her worth to him, making him wonder if that was some kind of code for wanting to be with him or something?

Behind him, Naruto heard Ayane struggling with her training and working harder in increasing the overall power of her hands by performing some hand stands and arm building exercises. She also went against the idea of using her uniform for school as her training outfit and even got her breasts bided to keep them out of her face.

Kyoka she was working continuous movement and starting to really adapt to her new style. From Naruto could see she had excellent footwork and technique along with powerful punches but the thing was she had nothing that could really be used to effectively compliment that footwork until he remembered a certain fighting style his master told him about. It was a fighting style based on tribal dancing that would allow them to fight their slave owners, Capoeira. The fighting style was more about constant movement and kicks but he did think it could compliment her fighting art. So he had her focusing more on adapting to the rapid movement and trying to be as fluid as possible while using this style. Though her showing off what is underneath her skirt didn't help matters too much so he had to look away most of the time.

In the background behind her he could hear two people sparring and saw it was Karla and Samui, both going blow for blow with one another. While Samui was more set on hitting her at points in the body that was end the fight instantly with two of her fingers aiming for acupuncture points. He knew there was Chinese martial art that was based on this skill but it seemed to be one found in the Elemental Nations as well.

Karla however was reading her movements and was trying to counter her with her own fast and powerful strikes. She had more of a style similar to his own Niko Style that focused on speed and power and blending the two together with technique to better accommodate at certain points. He didn't know the name of her style but apparently from what he gathered this is something that is taught to all Kure family members to help them fight all martial artists they might encounter in the world.

Naruto just ignored them and focused on his shadow fighting, as the girls had come to join his training more because they wanted to get stronger and in a sense keep the others away from him. Ever since he became the Strongest in the School and the Demon that Conquered the Tiger and Dragons or better to some the Tiger Slayer, people were coming out of everywhere to fight him. More, they were coming to claim the title of the strongest but the girls would not allow this. Ayane due to him being his master, one most defeat the pupil to challenge the master, Kyoka as she would not allow anyone to take that honor of defeating him from her, Kalua just to keep him safe, and Samui for the same reason.

It is touching but he didn't care for such pointless things as being the strongest in this school when he had his bigger goal of being the strongest in the world period. Nothing and no one, no government and no army that would surpass him in any shape way perform. He felt he could do it and so did his master and grandfather so why shouldn't he try?

Plus he had a chance to watch his match and noticed the moment when he black out something happened to him and made him more savage and ruthless in the fight than one would expect. He tried his hardest to recall what it was but the memory of what Niko told him was fuzzy and all he could recall was that it formed on his back. He even asked the Kure family if they knew what it was and while the old man denied it he could see the sweat on his face showing he was lying.

Naruto didn't push it as he knew the more he fought, the more chances he had to recall this power and ability and soon master it for himself. However right before he could begin the next stretch of his warm up he hears,

_Naruto Uzumaki please report to the Chairwoman's office. _

The teen looked at his friends who looked concern but he waved off the concern before saying,

"Ayane keep up your regular routine and Kyoka you too."

"Sure/No problem!"

"Karla and Samui just stay here I'll be back in a bit."

The girls nodded their head and went back to their sparring match with him putting on his school uniform shirt and walking out of the floor and crossing paths with the followers of the girls. They seem to be heading to the training grounds while glaring at him but he just sniffed at them and continued on with his day.

Walking to the chairwoman's office he knocked,

"Come in."

Opening the door he saw a woman that looked like a mature version of Kyoka and someone that was just radiant in her own way.

"You wanted to see me ma'am?"

"Yes." She motioned for him to take a seat, which he did,

"Naruto as you are aware you are now the strongest student in the entire school."

"Sure I guess but-,"

"Were you also aware that Meru was the top student and thus she was my fighter?"

"Fighter?" She smiled,

"Yes you see I'm not just the chairwoman of this amazing school but I'm also an owner of a multi-billion dollar company with great influence."

"You mean in the case of the Elemental Nations or all around?" She laughed,

"Oh all around but the you could say I own the Fire Kingdom." She looked serious for a second, "Now you should know that the reason I say Meru was my fighter is because I'm part of an organization known as the Kengan Association." She showed him a plaque sitting n her desk.

"Okay?" Naruto was really not sure where to go with this discussion.

"The Association has fights that determine business deals and alike and Meru was my fighter."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and remembered his fight with Meru,

'Yeah I could see why she was stronger than most people I have fought and if she was there for the mission to bring back the jackass then he would have been brought back with all of his limbs broken.'

"But since you defeated her, word has gotten around and I decided that I would make you my new fighter."

"WHAT!"

She waved off the panicking teen,

"Please relax, as right now there is rumors of a tournament that is going to happen in about a month and I need you there to fight for me."

"Are you kidding me? I just got most of my injuries fully healed and now I'm going to be required to fight in some kind of fucking tournament. To mention I never agreed to this shit! I just wanted to fight someone strong, that's it."

"Oh I know but here is the thing," She opened her laptop and showed him a recording of a fight, it was an underground parking lot but he noticed something that caught his attention. The big guy, he was taken down by the smaller guy but he knew the moves the smaller guy was using.

"That's-,"

"Yes your Niko Style or at least another version of it. From what I can gather Nogi, his company head, has this man named Ohma Tohkita-,"

Naruto slammed his fist onto the desk and she looked in fear of the rage in his eyes,

"That fucker." Naruto gritted his teeth and his chakra was leaking out in droves, "He dares to use the style of our master after disavowing him! He has not right to the art of NIKO!"

You see, Naruto was told about Ohma a while back when he was training with Niko. He explained that he taught Ohma everything he could but he disowned him as a teacher after he revealed he lost a fight against another martial artist. Disappointed he came out here when he learned of it and came looking for one more student he could pass his teachings onto. Thus he stumbled on Naruto and after learning how the asshole just disowned their teacher, he knew the minute they met he would smash his face in.

"Please," Naruto looked at the woman terrified of him, "Please calm down and listen,"

Naruto withdrew his chakra and she continued,

"Ohma's win in this fight means the Kengan Annihilation Tournament is going to happen in about a month's time. So I need to get my fighter and I figured since he was using that same style you might want to take a crack at him."

Naruto looked at Ohma on the video and growled,

"Will other powerful fighters be there?"

"Oh yes, many strong fighters as good as Meru and stronger will be attending."

Naruto looked down and clinched his fists,

'If I got into the tournament I'm her pawn. But if I do this, I get to prove my power to the world and finally get my fucking hands on this traitorous asshole.' Naruto growled with his back clinching tightly slightly shifting around his shirt.

"I'm in."

"Excellent! Don't worry I'm going to arrange for your friends to come and watch the tournament. Just leave everything to me."

Naruto snorted and walked out of her office,

"Just let me know when and I'll be there."

After leaving the office Naruto walked back to the training grounds and took off his shirt and without warning the girls watched him charge one of the large stone pillars in the training grounds. Using all of his strength with the Adamantine Art, he hit the pillar with all of the power he could muster.

No one saw anything but when the blond girl was about to mock him they saw the pillar explode into rubble falling to the ground. Shocking everyone to the level of physical strength he demonstrated and terrifying the others to not even think about talking bad about him.

'Kengan Annihilation Tournament. I can't wait!'

Japan another part of the country

"Huh a Tournament?"

"Yeah I want you and your friends and brother to show up for this one." The tall red hair man was smiling brightly, "I think your going to see the reason for my excitement."

"Before I even consider going and wasting everyone's time, why is this person so interesting to you?"

"Simple Baki," the man grinned, "He is the closest of all of you to the summit."

In America

"Kuroki, are you ready to go?" A man with black hair and a beard meditating on the edge of a cliff opened his eyes. He is wearing a black GI to go with his massive frame.

"Yes I'm ready." He looked up at the sky, 'Niko it is time for me to test this disciple you talked so highly about.'

_"I'm telling you this brat, he is different from Ohma. While Ohma had drive, this one he is something beyond normal. I think even in a few years he could give you the taste of defeat Kuroki just you wait."_

'Time to see if you were right old friend.'

Metsuda Mansion

"Agito are you ready for the tournament?"

"Yes." He smiled darkly, "The Tiger Slayer is going to be there yes?"

"Ha!" The old man smiled brightly, "He is going to be there yes, he is coming to win the tournament."

"Interesting, can't wait to see what he can do against someone like me."

"Indeed this will be the best tournament to date I can't wait for it."

In an abandoned building

A man with black hair and thin muscular frame was watching a video, it was of Naruto and his match against Meru and he was watching with a grin on his face.

"So, you were taught the bastard's style huh? Can't wait to beat the shit out of you and prove I'm the strongest."

Month Later

Naruto is standing next to Kyoka's mother and the girls are behind him with in attendance some people from the Elemental Nations. He smiled,

"It is time, time to show the world I'm the strongest." He grinned and soon proceeded to the crowd with his group.

Chapter End


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Naruto was enjoying the time on the boat. His godmother and godfather were standing next to Kyoka's mother and making sure that no one would try to pull a fast one on her. At their side was Kakashi who was reading his book and just paying little attention to him but more of keeping an eye on his last wayward student Sakura. She was glaring at Naruto and wanted to say something but one motion from the others told her not to push her luck as the only reason she was here is to make sure she doesn't try anything stupid as overturning the bounty or rallying the civilians leading to the village being liquidated.

Next to them were the rest of the students from his generation who were all wearing their classical ninja attire with Gai and Lee smiling and talking with great excitement to the potential powerful warriors in this world. Kurenai was just making sure her student Kiba didn't irritate any of the women on the ship and Hinata and Ino are there to just watch and make sure no one tries to sneak off like Konohamaru who wanted to explore the ship with his team.

Back with Naruto though he could only sigh and look at the splendor and majesty of the ship. The fancy lighting, arrangements, the high quality food, and catering was too much to really take in at first glance. Especially he found out that his employer rarely attends things like this at all and was a high ranking member of the association to boot. Occasionally someone came to suck up to her or even hit on her only be sent away thanks to the Bodyguards from what he heard they are called. They were to maintain the peace and allow passengers to enjoy their time on the ship and apparently the higher ranking you were the more authority and protection you have to go with it. Plus Katahara from what he gathered did not approve of men or even women taking advantage or trying to force themselves on others.

"Geez." Naruto put down his plate of meat and just looked around the room sensing around for anything of interest or people that would draw his attention. But sadly, he could not sense them out at this moment leading him to believe he was in the wrong part of the ship.

"I have to say this ship is quite majestic no?" Turning his head he frowned at Samui who had insisted on coming along on this trip. While the other girls wanted to as well Kyoka's mother told them this was strictly business trip and thus they need to stay at the school with Samui being the exception due to her status as his fiancée. But one of the biggest annoyances was she is wearing a high quality dress that accentuated her curves and showed off her breasts to the rest of the room that drooled slightly or blushed at the sight of the busty 17 year old girl. Naruto just rolled his eyes at their reactions having been use to this kind of thing at school and Samui being more open about her feelings with him and even teasing him while training.

"Yeah but it is really not my scene." Naruto looked around and walked away from the group waving at them. "Keep an eye on my employer everyone I'm going to scope the competition."

"Naruto stay out of trouble!" Naruto rolled his eyes,

"No promises Baa-chan."

"That brat." Tsunade sighed but smiled, "It is good his spirit is still in tact."

"Of course." Kyoka's mother smiled, "He truly has a warriors heart and since his fight with Meru he seems to just get stronger and more driven."

"Well to be expected his mother was the same way." Jiraiya shivered along with Kakashi, "When motivated no one in the country or the Elemental Nations could stop her or even bother her in the least."

"How fascinating." Kagamiin just smiled watching him walk away.

Naruto had walked further into the ship looking around and admiring the scene and the different forms of culture and looks of people that were on the ship and how they were all so varied.

'In the Elemental Nation almost everyone looks the same in skin tone minus Kumo but out here it is like so many skin tones and cultures that it blows my mind.' Looking to a table he felt his instincts flare up and telling him of this person's immense power and skill.

The man in question was a large figure of about 6'0 tall with a full black beard and a slightly tan complexion and wearing a blue blazer and black shirt underneath it. The man was stoic and showing no signs of what he was thinking and just enjoying the drink in his hand.

Naruto knowing this man's presence deserves respect decided to go and talk to the man and see if he could at least get a name for the tournament.

Kuroki saw the blond teen coming to him and knew this teen was definitely the one that Niko mentioned in his writings and the one he saw a video of defeating someone that was hailed as a prodigy of her own right and feared for her participation in the tournament. He was going to hunt the teen down anyway but this saved him time. The teen was dressed appropriately for the room in fairly well dressed jacket and pants with a white shirt and small tie around his neck.

"Greetings," Naruto bowed to the man, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Niko, might I inquire who you are?"

"Hm, Niko taught you respect that is good." He bowed his head to him, "I'm Kuroki Gensai and I can tell just by looking at you boy your not as green as most of the people here."

Naruto smiled a bit,

"Nah I know my limits and what I can do compared to some of the real fighters here but I know for a fact that there are some people that are not to my level here. But I can't sleep on anything they could possibly do to me in a fight if I let my guard down. All it is now planning and prepping for whatever situation might come up and what kind of condition I might be in when the time comes to fight them."

Kuroki raised an eyebrow and took a sip of his drink,

"Good, you are prepared and ready but also cautious about looking down on foes that might not be to your level as they could surprise you." He put his drink down and looked at him with great intensity, "But can you truly back up your words and skill?"

Naruto's hair stood on end feeling the intense aura of this man. It was like looking straight at Niko when he decided to fight seriously with him and show the vast difference in their strength. But he didn't cower from Niko, he was not going to cower from this man. So standing tall Naruto flared his own aura drawing the room's attention to the two of them and showing the intensity of their stare down that the air around them seemed to be growing thicker. The room was tense expecting one of them to throw the first strike but two men appeared at their sides. One wearing a mask on his face with black hair while the other had short black hair and no mask on his face.

"Gentleman please refrains from causing a scene. This is supposed to be a moment of relaxation not fighting."

"If you both don't stop we shall have to intervene and your company will be disqualified."

Naruto and Kuroki continued their stare down for a minute but it ended with Kuroki smiling slightly,

"You are definitely a worthy disciple of Niko. I look forward to fighting you in this tournament when the time is right." He held his hand out and Naruto took it and they squeezed against each other's grip.

"I as well Kuroki Gensai, with you I know I'll become even stronger than I am now."

"Indeed." He turned to his drink while Naruto turned to the bodyguards standing there bowing to them,

"I apologize I just wanted to meet one of the competitors I'm sorry for causing a scene I'll try not let it happen again."

The two men stared at Naruto for a minute but then nodded their head before proceeding back to their posts. Leaving Naruto to walk off from Kuroki and continue exploring the room.

After a few minutes he saw the Kure family standing in the corner of a room and walked up to them.

"Greetings Lord Kure."

"Oh," the old man smiled, "Hello Naruto my boy. I was wondering when you would find us but I'm surprised my granddaughter didn't find you first."

"Yeah where is she?"

Outside on the deck of the ship

"I can't believe this Rihito how could you lose so much at the casino that you lost all your possessions! If I didn't bother to take your debt onto myself what were planning to do?" The woman yelling was a blond with glasses on her face and wearing a red business dress with a white shirt underneath the jacket. Next to her was a meek slightly darker skinned man with a barely noticeable beard, brown glasses and eyes, short black hair, and wearing a ratty gray business suit.

Before them was a blond hair man with a muscular body structure more of a body builder but unlike other competitors on the ship he was down to his underwear. The man had a frown on his face and was apologizing to the woman.

Next to him was a black hair man with hair grown out to his neck and he is wearing a black shirt that was tight against his chest, jeans, and a pair of tennis shoes. He had black eyes that were just vacant and bored.

'Why am I here?'

"And You Ohma!"

The man looked up, "What did I do?"

The woman had a blush on her face and her chest bounce every time she leaned forward.

"How you cause a scene in the middle of the casino! You know that your in danger right!?"

"I had no say in that the women approached me on their own." Ohma recalled that busty women of varying attraction trying to convey his attention and just admiring his body leaving him quite annoyed surrounded him.

"Anyway you two have to realize your in danger at all times right now until the tournament starts!"

"Calm down Ms. Akiyama I think they understand their lesson." The woman turned her glare on the meek man but before she could shout they saw someone approaching them. They were wearing a hoodie with fur on the hood and with a skirt and boots along with long socks and their hands in their pockets. Before they could react, the person charge them with a flying straight kick.

Ohma and Rihito backed away while the Akiyama and the old man were not forced to dodge but just be prepared to move. The person skid across the floor and turned around,

"YOU!" Rihito was in motion in a heart beat with him swinging his fingers at the person, "YOU'RE AN ASSASSIN AREN'T YOU!"

The person didn't respond and just jumped on their arm into the air before landing on his face and kicking off it. They then took their hands out of their jacket's pockets before throwing a set of fast strikes at Ohma.

Rihito glared while holding his face,

"Your after Tohkita." Ohma was catching and dodging their attacks but ultimately had to block a powerful knee that was going for his face. But they backed off seeing their strike didn't land leading to him grinning and getting into his stance.

"You got guts I'll give you that much but your not near my level."

The person just smiled and stuck their tongue out before rushing into Ohma ducking his punch and grabbing the neck line of his shirt and trying to fall backwards.

"He was aiming for a grapple!" Rihito's comment lead to the group gasping but seeing Ohma still standing thanks to stiffing his body and holding them up making the person shocked their action failed.

"Not a bad strategy but unfortunately for you, your very light!" He threw a punch at them while they raised their leg and aimed a kick at their neck. Both stopped short, causing a small shockwave from the delayed attacks. The wave managed to remove the person's hood and allowed their hair to fall down and reveal it was Karla Kure.

"A girl," the sickly man questioned.

"Hiding it was pointless I could tell by your scent. So what the hell do you want?"

Karla just smiled and released her hold on him while spinning off her back and back to her feet.

"Oh I just wanted to test the man that uses the same style as my beloved."

Ohma's eye's raised at this comment while the group was equally confused by the comment.

"Wait," Karla turned to Akiyama, "You only came to test Ohma and see how he measures up?"

"Yep!" She smiled at the group and then back to Ohma wither hands behind her back, "Your strong there is no doubt but unfortunately for you, you're too weak to beat him."

"Oh?" Ohma took a little offense to this, "Then tell me how do you know he is stronger than me?"

"Simple!" She pointed at him, "You only use two forms of the Niko style and forgo the other forms. My beloved explained the martial arts has four forms and without mastering or using the other two forms, one can only be considered a novice at best."

"Interesting." Ohma saw she was not bluffing him, as few knew about the amount of forms in the Niko Style.

"She's right you know?" Walking on the deck were three men two being of the Kure family while the other being Naruto. "Karla I told you I wanted to see him not have you start a fight with him?"

"I know but it was too much fun to just pass up." Karla walked away from the man and jumped onto Naruto who just sighed feeling her kissing his cheek. "So did jiji send you guys?"

"Yeah." Naruto pushed her off and glared at the man in question, "But I think you three should stand back."

"Huh?" Naruto pushed her off and walked up to Ohma, who looked equally irritated to see him.

"So we finally meet Ohma Tohkita."

"Indeed, so you're the rumored Tiger Slayer that uses the Niko Style as well."

Akiyama went pale,

"Tiger slayer, are you serious?"

"Is that a big deal?" Akiyama pushed her glasses up and gulped,

"Yes President Yamashida, a few months one of the strongest fighters in the Kengan Association was defeated. They were nicknamed named the Tiger Queen by the association with a record of 40 wins and 1 loss due to forfeit. This person in question was only 15 at the time she suffered her first loss and considered one of the strongest in the entire Association and was even there for the previous tournament. But now, I heard rumors of a teen that defeated them in a fight that went viral among the association and was considered strong as Agito Kanoh." Yamashia and Rihito paled,

"REALLY!?" He looked at Naruto, "Your saying that boy is as strong as the Fang of Matseudo!?"

"Yes and it is said he is only 16 at this time." She glared at the blond teen, "He is one of the picks to win the tournament due to the level of skill he displayed in his fight with the Tiger Queen."

Yamashida was paling at the thought of Ohma losing to this man while Rihito was eager to fight this man considering he claimed he is stronger than Ohma and if it was true, defeating him means he is stronger than Ohma.

Back with Naruto, he was still glaring at Ohma,

"So you're the one that disregarded Niko-sensei."

Ohma scoffed,

"What if I was? The man was weak and couldn't hold a candle to someone that beat him."

Naruto shook his head,

"If he was weak then what does that make you considering I know for a fact you can't beat Niko let alone me."

Ohma's eyes narrowed and he growled,

"What did you say!" He glared at the teen but Naruto smiled,

"You heard me or are you too stupid to understand a blatant insult?"

Ohma in fit of rage threw his right hand at Naruto but before his punch could land he felt his wrist gripped and twisted.

"See what I mean? You are too to react when you get pissed. Plus, you are severely lacking in actual skill and technique." He smiled and said, "**Iron Form: Iron Fingers **a basic skill of the Niko style that hardens the fingers and allows you to stop a opponents momentum in a single move. Plus this move while practical it can even break bones if hardened to the right point thus eliminating your opponents wrist and hand from the equation."

Naruto mocked, "Didn't master teach you this?"

Ohma annoyed being talked down to went for a sweep kick but quickly found Naruto spinning in the air and holding his arm in a floating armbar.

"Interesting but predicable, **Water form: Bind of Pisces **this is another form that you have not demonstrated leading me to believe you don't know how to use this style."

Ohma was grunting from the pain in his arm and trying to break the grip with his free hand. But Naruto quickly released his arm, landing on his hands, before letting his feet drop to the floor. He then pushed off and appeared next to the Kure family again with Karla again hanging onto his arm.

"See what I mean now Ohma? You might use forms of the Niko style but you lack real skill and talent. Meaning, you'll never truly be powerful if you don't start believing in your own technique. Plus you should know," Naruto glared with his eyes turning red, "I will never allow someone like you to disgrace Niko-sensei, if you continue to behave so poorly and use his techniques in such a weak fashion, I promise in this tournament I will kill you."

Naruto turned on his heel and left with the Kure following behind to make sure Ohma who was steaming mad from being humiliated does not attack him. Naruto could only sigh and just proceed further into the ship and after parting with the Kure met up with Tsunade and the others to talk about his adventure through the ship. From here, the rest of the time on the ship passed without another incident and Naruto was just relaxing until it was time to fight.

Time Skip, Fight organization Room

Katahara had just finished explaining the rules of the tournament and how the randomizer machine would choose the fighter's blocks. But he then announced,

"You should know due to the uneven amount of fighters this year around we are having a extra match added to the C-block to help accommodate this situation. But please understand the person that fights in this block and wins will be fighting on the first day of the tournament with them being the very first fight. This way this gives them time to recover before the next round against the winners of block C's match between 17 and 18."

"But wait," a man with a almost feminine form with one of his fingers to his face raised his hand, "Doesn't this leave the tournament unbalanced?"

"Not at all, not that it matters, but the fact is that the winner of this match will go on to fight the winner of the next block over meaning that it is in your best interest to not take much damage during this round of the tournament as you both will be fighting at the end of the day in question." He looked out at the crowd and asked, "Is there any more questions?"

The room was silent.

"So let the lottery begin why don't we start with the lovely Kagamiin,"

"Oh Katahara you flatterer," she walked up to the podium leaving most of the room astonished she was there and her natural beauty.

"Huh I know her from somewhere?"

"It shouldn't be a surprised President Yamashida." Turning to another voluptuous woman who was smiling at him, "She is the president of a large trading company and Chairwoman of one of the biggest schools in the country. Her company is believed to be in control of a country in the Elemental Nations plus she was sponsored by both Meru, one of the top fighters in the association and now the Tiger Slayer Naruto Uzumaki."

This made Yamashida pale,

"Wait your saying she has that blond kid fighting for her?" She nodded her head and he paled more, 'Ohma couldn't even stop his movements or attacks and if what the teen is saying true he isn't using all of the style to fight meaning Ohma's skills are severely limited compared to that teen..'

"Oh my!" the room turned and saw that Kagamii had scored one of the highest scores possible being about 9,999,990 leaving people speechless. "It would seem someone is closing in on the first spot for fighting selections just like last time my lady."

"Oh Katahara you should know it is nothing more than luck." She hid her smile behind her fan and walked back to the ground floor before Yamashida is called to the stage still shaken up about the reveal of Kagamii and her fighter and how screwed he felt.

But he got the second highest number for fight selections while Rihito got the lowest. More this ensured he could at least pick a safe spot for Ohma or one that looked better than the rest.

"Ms. Kagamii since you scored the highest you may pick the first slot."

"Oh I already know. I'll have my fighter in the extra bracket of the tournament."

The room started whispering,

"Is she serious?"

"That is dangerous."

"She is putting her fighter in for more fights than the rest."

"Yeah does she believe she can win this way?"

Katahara smiled,

"Very well your fighter shall be in the opening bout of the tournament I can't wait to see what the Tiger Slayer can show us tomorrow."

The room went pale and some even panicking some just realizing that she had the Tiger Slayer in her corner and if the video and rumors were true he might be on par with Agito Kanoh and that was a terrifying prospect.

The picks continued after the room calmed down from that revelation with Yamashida going next and picking the fourth block for Ohma. With others making picks as well with everyone seeing the first match would be Naruto Uzumaki vs. Hassard in the extra tournament match.

"Now that the fights are set, let the tournament begin!" The room smiled while Yamashida paled at the thought of the tournament and wondering,

'Was that really the best spot?'

In Lobby of the Hotel

Every fighter was partying and preparing for the next day when the fights begin not knowing if they were fighting first or if someone else was. Some were drinking, others were just shouting and being loud and obnoxious, some hanging out at the pool side and enjoying the peace, others hiding out in their rooms in anticipation for the tournament, or just enjoying the luxury of the hotel and exploring.

Naruto, he was sitting in his room meditating and preparing for the tournament.

Hearing from his boss that he would be the first fight on the first day made him excited at least he could get the tournament started and not worry about anything other than watching the rest of the matches for the first day.

"So tomorrow," he opened his eyes, "The tournament begins and I get to finally show what I can really do."

Katahara and Lord Kure were sitting in another room of the hotel and staring down the man in front of them. It would be rude they didn't acknowledge this man, someone so feared that no one disputed his claim of being the Strongest creature in the world. He was standing at least 7 feet tall, long red hair going down his neck, slightly tan complexion, red eyes, pointy fangs in his mouth, and a massively muscular frame. The man's body was nothing like Julius who fights for Toyo Electric Company but more his was more compact and slim fit for his massive frame.

"It is such a rare honor, what might have brought you out to this tournament Yujiro-sama?" Lord Kure was blowing smoke out of his pipe trying his best not to sweat at the sight of this man. Just his presence put most people on alert and made them think twice in talking down to him. People who were not fighters would not sense it or those that are too egotistical; they can't sense the danger they were in with hm.

"I'm only here to watch the tournament."

"Why though?" Katahara looked at the man with a relaxed expression unlike his old time friend, "What could possibly interest you this year?"

"Oh," He looked at his wine and took a sip, "Nothing more than watching someone in this tournament that is definite interest to me."

"Such as?"

Yujiro smirked at Katahara and Lord Kure, "You two should know who I came to watch, after all you both saw him fight and saw what happened during his fight."

The two shared a look and looked back at the man,

"The only question is how is this possible I was aware you had two sons about his age but nothing like this."

"Oh? It is actually interesting." He sipped his wine again before showing something no one had ever seen on his face, a genuine smile, "I met this beautiful woman with long red hair, she was a fiery spirit, had passion I have never seen before, and seemed to radiate power just by her presence. I took a interest in her and in time we married in secret. But she had confided in me about the elemental Nations and how she was running from assassins that were after her for her unique bloodline." He frowned, "When said assassins did show up, don't ask me how they found their way outside the barrier, they just did, I killed them without hesitation while burning their bodies to ashes. From that day, I never let her out of my sight until one day she told me she was pregnant and must return to the Elemental Nations." He smiled and laughed, "The woman claimed she loved me too much to potentially put my life in danger more than it already was."

"I see." Katahara was able to put it together and from what he understand from Lord Kure, who learned from Jiraiya and Samui, apparently there was some kind of barrier that if one was a seal master or it eroded on its own, that allowed people to leave the Elemental Nations and return but prevented people without chakra from finding them or entering. Meaning that Yujiro couldn't follow her to the Elemental Nations when she went back to give birth to their child.

"I understood but told her I hope that I get to meet my child again in the future and get a good fight from them like her. She told me it might not be our daughter but our grandchild that will fill that role. I called her nuts but she told me should she could feel it in her bones. Turns out," he sipped down the last of his wine, "She was right."

"I see so Naruto-,"

"Yes," He smiled darkly, "He is my Grandson and I plan to see how he does in this tournament to try and reach me."

"The tournament sure has gotten more interesting no HAHAHAHAHA!" Katahara laughed and Yujiro joined him while Kure just sighed and smoked thinking of the madness coming in the tournament.

Chapter End


End file.
